The Pack
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: Still recovering after Namjoon's attempted sacrifice, the pack seems to be closer than ever but the peace cannot last forever when someone is raising a supernatural army. Part 2 of Misericordiae Vita BTS Namjin Jikook
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi pushed his best friend against the nearest tree.

"What the hell were you thinking about attempting to sacrifice yourself, you should have not considered this option, your life is too valuable to just throw away, if you do anything like this again, I will kill you myself then bring you back then kill you again" Yoongi said hitting Namjoon's chest repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, I really am but please stop hitting me, it hurts" Namjoon said whilst attempting to grab the boy's arms.

"Lexi, my death, would it have restored the balance?" Namjoon asked looking over at the banshee.

"Yes" Lexi said looking over at the druid, then added "There will be more to come".

"How do we stop this?" Jimin asked while tending to Lexi's wound.

"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Lexi answered.

"Then I should have died" Namjoon argued.

"No Joonie, your life isn't worth losing" Jin said entangling his fingers with Namjoon's.

"You cannot die, you are not destined to die" Lexi said, a dark look appeared for a split second in her eyes.

* * *

"Help! Help me! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the young woman pleaded, frightenedly shuffling her body backwards further into the desolate alley.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you, there's no need to scream"

The woman gazed up at the figure she was backing away from, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm going to help you" the figure spoke, edging closer to the woman's vulnerable form.

"I don't want your help" the woman said, she glanced at the encasing dark walls of the alley and began to shout, "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The figure approached her fast as she let out a scream, panicking and trying to move herself away. The figure clamped his hand over her mouth and tied up her wrists and ankles, and then carried her away.

The figure then entered a white laboratory with dim lights, he set the girl down onto the metal table and she continued to struggle under the binding ropes and gag.

"Today, my darling, may be the day that the world first witnesses the beginning of a storm, the beginning of a force of creatures to be reckoned with" the figure spoke in a trance of his words, while he prepared the liquid.

The woman continued to struggle, her eyes were wide as the figure approached with a needle.

"This will turn you into a beautiful thing of nightmares" the figure said, injecting the liquid into her system. She grimaced as the needle went in and relaxed as soon as the figure pulled it out.

The figure trailed a line of ash and stood back, waiting.

The woman began to struggle with the ropes, her body going into a fit of spasm and her muscles contracting and stretching. Her screams could be heard even under the gag as her body transformed into a deformed animal.

The figure was gleaming.

But then the figure's face fell.

And the figure burst into a fit of rage watching her body go limp.

"One day... one day, I promise it will work" the figure cursed, "I will succeed". The figure picked up the woman's body, removing the ropes and gag and taking her into another room where the figure then chucked her onto a bloodied pile of other failed experiments.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yoongi, now you've got your werewolf powers under control you can move onto the next stage" Jungkook said as he was walking to Yoongi's car with Jimin and Raven.

"What next stage?" Yoongi deadpanned

"Well if there's a Lunar Moon then we become powerless so you need to know how to fight if you get into trouble with some unwanted people" Jungkook explained

"Right..." Yoongi answered opening the car door.

"We have a gym in our basement, you should come today and we can begin the first lesson" Jimin said excitedly.

"I'm good thanks"

"Pleaseeeeeeee"

"It is important Yoongi, I think in this town we'll run into the wrong sorts of people so you need to know at the least how to defend yourself" Kookie finished, he knew it would be hard convincing Yoongi to come as he wasn't exactly the 'fitness' type but he still held out some hope.

Yoongi glanced to Jungkook, thinking about what he had said. Was he actually considering this, what was wrong with him. "I dunno..."

"What if we make a bet?" Jimin said

"What kind of bet...?"

"Well... uh..." Jimin murmured struggling to think of something

"I bet I could kick your ass" Raven spoke directly to Yoongi

Jungkook's face broke into a smile and he snickered.

"Okay fine. If I win then I never have to do anymore lessons after this one today" Yoongi clarified, he brushed his hand through his hair, am I really agreeing to this he questioned.

"And if Raven wins...?" Jimin asked

"Then Yoongi has to come to as many lessons as we want him to" Jungkook spoke "And buy all of us pizza"

"Hey! I buy you guys pizza anyway!" Yoongi interjected

"Deal?" Raven asked.

"Uh, fine... deal" Yoongi replied before walking toward his first lesson.

~Later that day~

"Wow... your basement is massive" Raven commented as they entered the large training space. It had a big circular mat in the middle, with various other equipment around the outside of the room. It screamed exercise. Yoongi felt sick.

"Right" Jungkook announced, "We can start by teaching you a few basic moves"

"Like what?" Yoongi asked, afraid of the answer.

"Just like how to punch correctly, stand, kick, the real basics that just make fighting easier" Jimin listed.

After teaching Yoongi these moves, Jungkook decided it was time for the bet to take place.

Jimin came up to Yoongi as they were getting ready, "Good luck, and try not to be intimidated"

"Okay" Jungkook said, Yoongi and Raven stood across from each other, "Begin"

Yoongi looked at Raven, he gulped wondering whether he should be the first to make a move forward but immediately retracted that idea when Raven came towards him swinging her fist towards his face he panicked and moved his head down rather than to the left. He was also profusely sweating at the idea that he needed to hold back his wolf powers.

Yoongi swung a couple of punches which followed with Raven kicking her leg into the air and Yoongi watched as her long hair moved softly. Focus. For god's sake Yoongi, you're in a fucking fight.

In a flash Yoongi tumbled backwards, his eyes adjusting to find he was sitting and he realised he had spent too long thinking. He could see Jimin and Jungkook snickering in the back. Right. C'mon Yoongi, you're not losing a fight. All I have to do is get her on the ground right... k.o... an idea was forming in Yoongi's head.

He suddenly charged, releasing a shaky battle cry and ran into Raven, causing them both to fall to the floor. Yes. He bent over her holding her wrists to the ground, he looked up to Jimin and Jungkook to see their reactions when he felt a pair of legs wrap round his waist.

Ouch.

Suddenly his head was hurting from hitting the mat and Raven was above him holding his wrists down and digging her nail into his vein. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, let go" he spat out.

"Do you surrender?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes, yes, whatever, fine, I lost" he spoke quickly and was relieved when she let go.

"Well, looks like you'll be here a lot more" Jungkook said as Yoongi stood up, taking Raven's hand to help him.

"Unless you think you can beat us?" Jimin said looking between Yoongi and Jungkook.

"No thanks" Yoongi breathed out immediately.

"We'll go upstairs and order that pizza then" Jungkook said, and Jimin followed him.

* * *

"Did you hear about it?" Tae spoke to Lexi, turning his head in an effort to be discreet.

"The missing people?" Lexi questioned, she'd seen it on the news last night. Approximately 9 people from this area have gone missing with no indication as to why. Lexi knew this meant the means must be supernatural as the police were having no luck.

"Yeah..." Tae nodded his head, "I think we should go to the woods" he whispered, his face was fixed as if it was a statement and not a suggestion.

"Okay" Lexi agreed, she too felt an incline to the woods, her instincts were screaming at her that it was becoming harder to keep in control of herself.

"Can I come?" a voice spoke from the bush near them making both Tae and Lexi jolt, the person then stood up from the shrubbery.

"What were you doing in that bush Hobi?" Tae asked suspicious.

"What was I doing where?" Hobi said laughing, Lexi accompanied his laughing but she then turned serious.

"Are we going then?" She asked the group and they nodded.

"Wait" Hobi said, "It's Jin over there" he said pointing to where Jin was walking to one of the benches, "Why don't we get him to come too?"

"Yeah, considering male banshees are rare he could be have different urges then us, though it is weird not to see he attached to his boyfriend" Lexi said before striding over to the other banshee.

"You have been having them too, the pull" Lexi instantly said when they had approached Jin.

"Yeah, I'm currently trying to resist the pull but so far failing" Jin answered.

"We are planning on searching the woods for the reason to the supernatural pull, do you want to come?" Taehyung asked.

"Well, I'd either sit here and then go find it anyway or I'd just come with you and find out what the result of this is so I really have no choice" Jin replied.

"This was a yes or no question" Lexi muttered before she started walking towards the woods with Hoseok, Jin and Taehyung in tow.

"The pull is this way" Taehyung said breaking out into a run.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out for myself, you know banshee" Lexi muttered before running after the hellhound. The ran through the woods for around five minutes until Taehyung suddenly stopped in front of a pile of bodies, some of them had started rotting whilst others were still fresh.

"Someone call the others" Lexi said bending down to inspect the dead bodies.

"I'll call Joonie, Hobi call Yoongi, he was meant to be with the others for some sort of training thingy" Jin said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and called his boyfriend.

"Hey, Joonie, we have discovered some bodies in the woods not far from where you were held captive, would you be able to get here as quickly as you can... okay love you" Jin told Namjoon before hanging up.

It took about ten minutes until the others turned up.

"What have you found?" Jungkook asked the banshee.

"A pile of dead bodies" Lexi replied.

"Really... wow... definitely wouldn't have figure that out" Jungkook said sarcastically.

"Thought so, there seems to be different turning marks on the bodies, some werewolves, some vampires, some I don't recognise" Lexi answered.

"Woooh, back up, back up vampires, they exist" Yoongi said.

"Yeah, vampires are quiet common like werewolves, did you even read that book Namjoon gave you about supernatural creatures" Raven answered.

"Not yet" Yoongi muttered, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Someone is trying to build a supernatural army" Namjoon suddenly said looking down at the pile of bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is getting too much to figure out all at one time, I believe that we need to take a break and clear our minds before we start figuring out what we are going to do about this potential supernatural army" Hoseok suggested.

"Yeah you have a point but where can we go to clear out minds of something like this?" Namjoon asked.

"Well, McDonalds has always been a good place"

"McDonalds, that fatty food place" Seokjin said looking at Hoseok with disbelief present in his eyes.

"Since no one is suggesting anywhere else, McDonalds it is" Yoongi muttered before walking in the direction of the fast food place.

"Umm... guys... umm... what is McDonalds?" Raven questioned.

"McDonalds is McDonalds, everyone know what it is?" Jungkook said looking over at Raven, slightly expecting her to be joking but the serious and confused expression present on Raven's face instantly changed his opinion.

"Come on lets go" Yoongi said walking further away.

* * *

"You guys can come back to mine if you'd like?" Yoongi proposed to Jimin and Jungkook, with Raven following behind as they separated from the rest of the pack.

"Sure" Jungkook answered, looking to Jimin who was smiling from eye to eye, probably from the sugar in his drink.

* * *

Once they arrived back at Yoongi's house, Jungkook went straight for the sofa and plopped down on it.

"Yoongi? Is it okay if I have a read of the supernatural books you've got?" Jimin asked, he couldn't help his mind going back to the bodies in the woods.

"Sure, I've got four that Joon gave me" Yoongi replied, going over to his bookshelf he got the books off the shell and handed them to Jimin.

"Thanks" Jimin said, he went over to the sofa and propped himself comfortably on Jungkook's lap who then wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist. Jimin opened the first book and started reading it.

"Do you wanna play some video games?" Yoongi asked Raven

"Uh... sure" Raven agreed, she'd never actually played any though. Kei from her old pack had a game system but Raven just watched.

Yoongi sat down on the floor followed by Raven as Jimin and Jungkook were on the sofa, he handed her one of the remotes.

"What game do you wanna play?" he asked, gesturing to the selection he had.

"I don't mind" Raven replied, "You choose"

"Okay" Yoongi spoke and he opened a case slotting the disc into the console, "Do you know how to play?"

"...No..." Raven admitted sheepishly, looking down.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard" Yoongi said, he guided through the menu of the game and into character selection and then to the actual game.

"So you use this to move" he said pointing to the control stick, "And press A to jump"

"Okay" Raven said, testing out the controls.

"Wow! There are some really interesting facts in this book" Jimin spoke loudly causing them to laugh at how engrossed he was.

"How do you do that?" Raven said looking at Yoongi's character on the screen.

"You press L1 or R1, don't worry though there are some very complicated buttons but you only need the simple ones" Yoongi said

"Where is L1?" Raven said looking round the controller and Yoongi laughed at how she tilted it up.

"Here" Yoongi said as he put his hand round Raven's holding the controller so he could show her.

Yoongi heard the door to his room opening whilst his peripheral vision picked up a figure climbing through his window. Yoongi paused the Mario Kart and turned to look at his door.

"Mum, what are you doing here? I thought your business trip didn't finish until next month" Yoongi said in surprise at the sight of his mother.

"There has been a strange surge in the supernatural barrier you haven't disturbed it anymore by preventing anyone else destined deaths have you? Where is that stupid druid anyway? Does anyone have his location, he shouldn't be left alone in case he does something else which would damage our reality" the voice of Lexi said from behind him.

"Min Yoongi, what on earth is going on here? Why the hell is there two girls in your room, you know we forbid you from interacting with the opposite gender, I am too young to become a grandmother" Yoongi's mother shouted. Yoongi's cheeks flushed from embarrassment whilst hearing Jungkook and Lexi snicker.

"Mum, Raven, Lexi, Jungkook, Jimin and I are doing this school project and since the house was meant to be empty I thought it would give us more chance to complete it then in a house with other people" Yoongi quickly declared.

"Then why are you playing video games?" Yoongi's mother asked before turning to look at Raven then Lexi with an intense glare.

"Quick break?" Yoongi said in a high-pitched voice.

"Of course dear" Yoongi's mother said sarcastically before adding "Why was that girl climbing through the window, we have a perfectly functioning front door and why were you talking about supernatural stuff, you wouldn't be doing a project on that considering you are not doing creative writing at university?".

"Firstly, the window gave me quick access to the room I needed to be in whilst using the door would take much longer, I would have to walk around the house then through it to reach Yoongi's room, the window save that extra wasted time and secondly, supernatural TV show duh" Lexi stated flopping down beside Raven whilst stealing Yoongi's controller.

"Yoongi can I have a word with you?" Yoongi's mother said.

"Sorry Mum, no can do, you would not want me to lose anymore time to complete an important project now would you, after all you care about my education" Yoongi said turning to Jungkook and Jimin to pretend to continue working on the project. Yoongi's mother let out a loud huff before slamming Yoongi's door behind her.

"Difficult child" Yoongi's mother muttered underneath her breath.

"What's this about a disturbance?" Jimin asked Lexi once Yoongi's mother was gone.

"Give me a minute, I wanna kick Yoongi's butt at this game" Lexi stated before proceeding to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole three years of university students had been forced into the main hall for an announcement from the principal. Namjoon felt that he was in a whole school assembly as they sat in their classes waiting for the principal to turn up and speak with them. Seokjin was sat beside him, Namjoon could feel his heart speed up as he looked down at Seokjin who was currently resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Namjoon asked the older boy.

"Yeah, I'm just bored waiting for the principal to turn up, you don't mind me using your shoulder as a pillow, do you?" Jin answered looking up at Namjoon.

"No, you can use it" Namjoon replied before bravely grabbing Jin's hand with his own and giving it a light squeeze. A small smile broke out on Seokjin's face as he entangled their fingers together. Namjoon opened his mouth to say something else but the principal rushed through the doors of the hall and towards the microphone which had been set up at the front.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting but I have a very important announcement to make, recently as you may know the number of individuals who have been disappearing from Seoul has dramatically increased and all these individuals have been taken from this area of Seoul. It is my duty to inform you to be careful and if you see anything suspicious then report it immediately to prevent others from being taken" The principal told the hall full of university students.

"Please do not be alarmed there is a minimal chance that any of you will be taken but we need to ensure that you are aware of the circumstances and you won't do anything which could put you at risk, you are dismissed" the principal said before turning off the microphone and exiting the hall.

* * *

Namjoon walked down the university corridor towards his first lesson, no one was around, it seemed that they were already in their lessons. Was he late? Namjoon did not know, he could not walk any faster then he already was, his body would not allow it. The corridor itself was dark, too dark for it to be 9 am and halfway through May.

Namjoon did not believe anything was wrong, they might have just had a power cut like earlier that week when the ceiling and floor in the old part of the university had suddenly caved in and took the lights out as well for the whole university.

 _'Namjoon'_ a voice said behind him, Namjoon turned around but there was no one there.

 _'Joonie, it is me, Jin'_ the voice said again, Namjoon instantly recognised 'Seokjin's voice'.

 _'Joonie come find me'_ Jin said, Namjoon turned around and followed after 'Jin's voice' completely ignoring the logical part of his brain telling him that the voice he was hearing did not belong to the man he was in love with.

"I am coming Jinnie" Namjoon muttered, his logical brain screamed that something was wrong but Namjoon ignored it, Jin needed him. Namjoon blinked as he stood in front of his locker, he had no recollection how he got there, just a few seconds ago he was searching for Jin and now he was here in front of his locker.

 _'Joonie, open your locker, there is something in there that you need to get for me'_ 'Jin's voice' said from behind him, Namjoon tried to turn around but he was unable to. It was like something had control of his body forcing him to look straight at his locker and no where else.

 _'Please Joonie, open the locker for me'_ 'Jin' begged. Namjoon moved in a trance like stated, Namjoon raised his left hand put opened his locker, inside was a silver locket.

 _'Pick up the locket Joonie'_ 'Jin' demanded. Namjoon reached forward and carefully picked up the locket in his left hand.

* * *

Namjoon's head suddenly snapped up at the sound of the bell ringing signalling the end of lesson, Namjoon was sitting at his desk. Yoongi and Hoseok was beside him packing up their stuff. In Namjoon's left hand was the locket, Namjoon's eyes widened and then he shoved the locket into his pocket and collected his books before shoving them into his bag and following Hoseok and Yoongi out the classroom.

Yoongi groaned as Hoseok pulled him over to a table in the canteen with Jungkook, Namjoon, Raven, Seokjin and Jimin following, Jimin was pulling Lexi over to the table as well as he wanted her to mix with them, after all he felt like they were bonding yesterday.

* * *

"Have you heard Exo-cbx's new songs?" Hoseok questioned looking at the others on the table.

"Yes, I love them, I have been listening to their new songs on repeat ever since it came out" Jimin spoke up.

"I was learning the dance all last night" Hobi said before jumping up from the table and started dancing.

"Wow, you are such a good dancer" Jimin complimented Hoseok.

"Thanks, I have been dancing ever since I could walk" Hobi replied.

"Who is Exo-cbx?" Raven questioned looking at Jimin and Hoseok confused.

"You know exo-cbx, the famous band" Jimin answered looking over at Raven, the confused look only deepened.

"What band?" Raven asked looking over at Namjoon and Jungkook for answers. A horrified look appeared on Jimin's and Hoseok's faces when they realised that Raven was not faking it.

"I don't know who this exo-cbx people are either" Lexi piped up which made Raven feel a little better that she was not the only clueless one. Jimin and Hoseok moved their horrified look from Raven to Lexi.

"Wait aren't they the people who did that ka-chinging song?" Lexi questioned.

"Yes, we are going to have to show you the songs of the best band in the world, Exo and Exo-cbx" Hoseok said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Firstly, that was two bands not one and secondly, will it make you happy if you show us the band?" Lexi stated.

"Yes, it will" Jimin replied. Lexi took one look at Jimin and Hoseok before grabbing her bag from underneath the table and ran out the canteen, Jungkook, Yoongi, Raven, Seokjin and Namjoon started laughing at the look present on Hoseok's face which he had pulled due to Lexi bailing on them.

"Don't you dare" Jimin said as he turned to face a laughing Raven. A smirk appeared on Raven's face as she too grabbed her bag and darted out the canteen leaving Jungkook to stop his boyfriend from coming after both girls.

* * *

"6" A figure muttered, they stood at the doors of the canteen, their eyes focused on the group of six who were laughing at something one boy had said, they were completely unaware of what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon tucked the locket into his t-shirt as he entered the University. He walked towards his locker to collect his books, the conscious and unconscious thoughts buzzed in Namjoon's mind as he heard what the people around him were currently thinking.

 _'Ugh, I hate this outfit, I really should have worn that one with the cute pattern on it' one girl thought._

 _'Oh crap, I have that Math Exam today and I haven't revised, I'm doomed, so long world' another thought._

 _'There he is! Namjoon! He looks so handsome today just like always, I wish I had the courage to speak with him but he like on another level to me' a girl thought._

 _'Plus he is dating Seokjin and he would never look at anyone else in the same way, Namjoon please notice me, please love me, I want you to be with me no I know that you should be with me, we are perfect together and I would even let you occasionally be with Seokjin if that is what you desire but we need to be together, we are meant to be together, ugh why can't you look at me, why can't I talk to you' the same girl continued._

 _'Look here comes the man who stole my boyfriend' the girl thought as she glared at Seokjin._

"Joonie" Jin shouted running over to his boyfriend who was putting his books into his bag then closed his locker door.

"Hey Jinnie" Namjoon said before quickly pressing a kiss to Jin's lips.

"I was wondering where you were since everyone is already in the canteen waiting for you" Jin said after kissing his boyfriend back.

 _'Joonie looks so hot today, how do I deserve such an amazing and hot boyfriend. I just want him to tie me up and fuck me so hard that I cannot walk for a whole month or remember who I am. I want him to claim me as his whore, gods I would do anything he would want to do' Jin thought._

"Joonie is everything already, you are blushing" Jin asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jinnie" Namjoon replied before walking towards the canteen with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, he kept listening to people's thoughts but he was suddenly bombarded with a ray of thoughts.

 _'I wonder where Yoongi is? Did I do anything wrong and he is avoiding me? I wonder what the matter is? Maybe he isn't feeling well? Yeah, that makes sense. I don't remember doing anything wrong so he must be feeling well. Unless, someone else did something wrong to him and he is avoiding them not me which would also be understandable. Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi Oooohhh Namjoon! Jin found him' Hoseok thoughts were jumbled and all over the place which was making Namjoon have a headache._

"Joonie are you alright?" Jin asked as he watched his boyfriend clutch his head in pain.

"Yeah Jinnie, just a headache" Namjoon said trying to reassure his boyfriend as he quickly slipped the necklace off and into his pocket. He was completely unaware of look he received from Lexi who had seen the necklace.

* * *

Namjoon quickly ran up to his boyfriend who was getting somethings from his locker, Namjoon hadn't dared put the telepathic locket back on again as the headache he had experienced had made him think how dangerous it would be to mess with something he didn't understand.

"Jinnie" Namjoon said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist then buried his head in Jin's neck before he started pressing small kissing up and down his neck.

"Joonie" Jin giggled as he turned in Namjoon's arms and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck before pressing his lips against Namjoon's in a passionate kiss. Jin's fingers trailed from Namjoon's neck to his hair where Jin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's hair. The kiss deepened as Namjoon slid his tongue across Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance, Jin opened his mouth and Namjoon's tongue darted inside and started exploring every inch.

Jin suddenly pulled away when he felt his surroundings started to blur, it was normally a sign to when he would start having a vision.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Namjoon's voice faded into the background as the vision became present in his mind.

 _A figured approached a slightly unconscious individual... carriage slowly depleted with people... box with syringe... clear substance... sleeping... put the unconscious individual over his shoulder._

The vision faded and Namjoon looked up at his boyfriend who has a worried look present on his face.

"I just had another vision" Jin said whilst resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"What happened?" Namjoon asked before pressing a kiss on Seokjin's forehead.

"It was quite vague but what I could make out someone was taken from a train and was given something from a syringe" Jin explained.

"Okay, are you alright?" Namjoon asked.

"I'm alright Joonie" Jin said before kissing his boyfriend once more.

"Guys" Taehyung said to Namjoon and Jin, "Have you seen Yoongi anywhere, Raven, Hobi and I can't find him anywhere and I called Jungkook but him and Jimin haven't seen him either" Tae explained.

"No" Jin replied and looked at Namjoon who also agreed.

"Why do you need him?" Namjoon asked.

"Nothing important, it's just no one has seen him all day and he won't answer any calls or messages" Hoseok spoke back.

"We just hope he's okay" Raven added. Namjoon scrunched his face up in thought, it certainly was odd behaviour, even for Yoongi.

"It's no problem, we'll go look around for him some more" Taehyung said.

The three of them exited the canteen and headed towards entrance of the Uni and out into the parking lot. After surveying the area they were about to go back in when Hoseok spotted Yoongi's black hair poking out near his jeep.

They walked towards him only to hear his voice resonating out and they realised he was on the phone. He turned after hearing Hoseok's loud voice and quickly said "I gotta go now" before hanging up and pocketing his phone.

"You okay?" Taehyung asked hesitantly as for some reason he felt quite unsure.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yoongi fired back

"We just came looking for you since no one had heard from you all day" Taehyung replied

"Who were you on the phone to?" Hoseok asked curiously

"None of your business" he stated and then walked away from his car and headed inside.

"He's definitely acting differently" Raven concluded and Taehyung and Hoseok agreed.

* * *

Namjoon dropped his bag now on his bed and instantly went to his parents library housing the oldest books about supernatural artefacts known to the supernatural community. Namjoon grabbed the nearest book about telepathic artefacts before putting his hand into his pocket to find the necklace but he couldn't feel it.

"I could have put it in my bag to keep it safe" Namjoon muttered before running to his bedroom and pulling all the items in his bag onto his bed but yet he still couldn't find it.

The locket was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A tall figure slowly approached a slightly unconscious individual who was resting their head against the cold wall which was the only thing keeping him awake. The figure took a seat opposite the individual and pretended to read something on his phone whilst secretly observing his target.

The train carriage slowly depleted with people until the figure and his target were left. The figure pulled out a small box which contained an syringe filled with a clear substance which would ensure that the target would not regain consciousness until given the reverse potion.

The figure quietly crept over to the now sleeping target and pushed the needle of the syringe into his vein before administering the substance. Once the figure was sure that no one would see him or his target, the figure put the unconscious figure over his shoulder and carried him off the train.

Back in his laboratory, the placed the unconscious body onto one of the operating tables and turned to where he was keeping another person locked away. They had started to regain consciousness so were speaking but still clearly dazed as it was incoherent.

The figure walked towards the man he had locked under chains and then removed them, the figure pulled the man up to one of the other operating tables, keeping his hand on the man's vein in case he tried to escape.

The figure lay the man down and proceeded to collect a glass vile with a substance in and a needle. Surveying his potential successes he bubbled inside with anticipation that this time it may actually work. He tried different methods of extraction, inserting and other variables that would effect the transformation of these individuals. He had two separate substances to try on his two targets.

After getting the first substance ready he stuck the needle into the man's arms and he scream at the sudden pain which brought him out of his drowsy state. The figure stood back, defending himself with mountain ash and watched as the man in front of him slowly morphed into a beast but then regressed again. The figure approached cautiously and sighed when the felt an absence of the man's pulse. He then dragged his body round the corner to a pile where he would then deposit those in the woods.

The man kicked the body before storming back over to the other man and quickly grabbed the substance he needed to wake the man up. Once the substance had been inserted into the man's system, the figure grabbed hold of the other glass vile and poured some of the liquid into a clean syringe.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The man said once he regained consciousness but the figure ignored him, instead he grabbed the syringe and injected the substance into the man's system before once again protecting himself with the mountain ash when the substance started to take effect.

"Work" The figure muttered when the man's eyes started glowing yellow and fangs started to appear in his face. The man struggled against his straps which were keeping him confined to the table before finding an unknown strength to rip then apart free him.

"Stop" The figure ordered when the recently turned werewolf darted towards the exit taking down anyone in his path who tried to prevent him from getting to freedom.

"After him" the figure ordered as he walked towards the glass vile which contained the solution to his months of struggles, finally he would get the supernatural army which he was slowly building.

* * *

Lexi stared at the marks on the tree, they were recent.

"Something came through here not long ago, keep your eyes open for anything, Taehyung have you discovered the source of the pull" Lexi said whilst turning to face the hellhound.

"It's coming from the same direction as last time, my guesses are that the bodies are being dumped in the same place or a similar place" Taehyung explained.

"This way then" Lexi muttered before running off in that direction with Taehyung and Namjoon following behind her.

"Wait up" another voice said, Lexi turned around to see Jin limping behind them trying his hardest to keep up with them.

"Did they?" Taehyung whispered looking at Jin then to Namjoon who was smirking.

"If they did, I don't want to know" Lexi answered just as Jin and Namjoon reached them.

"You going to be able to keep up with us or is someone going to have to carry you?" Lexi questioned looking at Jin who flushed in embarrassment.

"I'll carry you babe" Namjoon said crouching down so Jin would be able to climb onto his back.

"You better since this was your fault" Jin muttered before getting onto his boyfriend's back.

"Yeah they did" Taehyung muttered before running off to avoid any awkward conversations due to the realisation.

"Wait for me" Lexi said running after the hellhound who was disappearing into the trees with Namjoon and Jin following after them much slower due to the extra weight Namjoon was now carrying.

"You cannot blame it on me, you enjoyed every second" Namjoon retaliated.

"Shut up" Jin muttered hiding his face in the base of his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too baby" Namjoon said grinning as he came up to Taehyung and Lexi who were standing in front of a ditch. Namjoon gently lowered himself to the ground to prevent his boyfriend from hurting himself in the dismount before they both walked over to Taehyung and Lexi.

"Another body?" Jin asked.

"Yeah" Taehyung answered.

"Same as the others, marks signalling them being used as experiments of turning them into supernatural creatures" Namjoon questioned.

"Yep, Namjoon call Yoongi and the others" Lexi ordered as she looked down at the dead body in front of her.

"Sure" Namjoon said grabbing his phone from his pocket and called his best friend, Namjoon looked down at the phone in surprise before attempting again.

"What's wrong Joonie?" Jin asked looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yoongi is not answering" Namjoon answered.

"And that's an issue because?" Taehyung questioned.

"He always answers to me, just in case I've hurt myself and cannot get anyone to help me" Namjoon explained before trying to call his best friend once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook, Jimin and Raven met the group in the woods where they found the body. As soon as they arrived Namjoon has asked them where Yoongi was but none of them knew.

"He's been acting strange recently" Taehyung told Namjoon, "He'll be fine. Let's just work out what the heck is going on here"

Namjoon reluctantly gave up on calling Yoongi and Lexi showed Jungkook the marks on the body from what she was convinced was an injection. Jungkook looked at the mark when all of a sudden he tensed. He kept his head still but moved his eyes upwards to look into the trees. He looked back down at the body and stood from his crouched position.

"Guys, someone was staring at us just" Jungkook informed them what he had saw

"Let's go after them" Taehyung decided, "Which way?"

"West" Jungkook said and everybody ran after him but Lexi and Jin.

Lexi continued to stare at the body while Jin walked in the direction the others had headed, he decided he hadn't felt up to running and by the way Lexi was staring at the body he knew she wouldn't be as well.

Jin stopped walking, he didn't want to get lost in the woods. He started to think about how cute Namjoon would look running with everybody else as he'd probably be the slowest. His heart ached at the thought of Namjoon being so strong and determined to keep up with everyone else.

Jin was pulled from his thoughts and from his feet when his body hit the ground suddenly with a thud. When his vision adjust as he opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of a man who looked in his 20s or 30s. His clothes were torn in several places and his piercing eyes looked directly into Jin's making him shiver. Jin started to stand after he realised the man wasn't trying to attack him.

The man had sharp teeth and claws and his eyes were a bright blue but nothing like the blue of Jimin's eyes, his eyes looked unatural and foreign to his body. Jin quickly realised this was the man the others were chasing after. The man moved erractically while looking at Jin.

"You have to" he said, "YOU HAVE TO!"

"What?" Jin questioned

"Help me, please help me, you have to help me get away from him" the man continued while sparratically moving. It wasn't that his body was rejecting it, he was scared and confused.

Jin's eyes widened before him and he jumped from the sound of a gun. The contents hitting the man in front of him in the heart and the man fell to the ground, shaking from what was induced into his system and Jin thought that it might be wolfsbane. Jin didn't need to question if the man was dead because as soon as the man's body went limp Jin uncontrollably let out a massive scream that penetrated the air.

Jin only saw the outline of the figure that shot the man. His breathing calmed when he saw Namjoon running towards him but he was unable to move from the shock in his system. Namjoon engulfed him in a hug and he slowly relaxed, then seeing the rest of the pack running towards them.

Standing among the trees holding the weapon which took the life on an innocent supernatural. The figure was tall with black hair which covered his eyes, he had a pale complexion and black painted fingernails. He wore dark clothes to prevent drawing anyone's attention. He stared at the body of his first success before turning and disappearing into the trees.

"After him" Jungkook shouted running through the woods on the trail of the figure with Raven and Jimin behind him. The werewolf trio darted through the trees trying to keep up with the human who seemed to be one step ahead of them soon the scent started to fade. Jimin ran into a clearing with his boyfriend and Raven behind him but there was no sign of the figure they had just seen.

"He's gone" Jimin said turning to the others.

"What do we do now?" Raven questioned.

"Namjoon just texted, he wants us to find out where Yoongi is to fill him in on the recent events" Jimin said whilst looking down at the druid's message.

"Let's get this over and done with" Jungkook muttered before walking towards the exit of the woods and back to civilisation.

* * *

Yoongi was sat in his room texting someone on his phone when he heard someone jump through his window. He looked up to see three wolves, an alpha, a beta and an omega. Yoongi instantly recognised the wolves as Jungkook, Jimin and Raven.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yoongi asked when they shifted he was slightly mortified looking at his friends naked.

"Filling you in on the events what have recently occurred, the man creating a supernatural army has succeed but lost control of his own creation so had to kill it, we gave chase but lost him, he seems to be able to hide his scent from us making it harder to track him. Next time Yoongi, pick up your fucking phone, we could have really used your help today, I don't care about whatever shit you are going through, sort yourself out because next time one of us could get hurt" Jungkook explained before shifting once more and jumping out the window followed by the others leaving a frozen and shocked Yoongi behind.

* * *

Standing in the centre of the woods, blood pouring from their shirt was an individual who was staring up at the full moon. They could see everything which was about to occur to the newly formed pack.

"5" the figure muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven was on her way back from Jimin and Jungkook's house when she saw three girls from Uni that she would prefer not to see. Clara, Sophia and Eunjin were known by the girls as three of the most bitchiest girls, but they were known by the boys as the most desirable girls. Raven didn't hate them but they seemed to hate her, she had a hard time fitting into Uni and her new life and these three girls hadn't helped her situation. They would always whisper about her when she walked past and throw insults at her and when she first joined they made fun of her hair and clothes. Raven wasn't particularly concerned about that, she knew she looked like a wreck back then a lot because she didn't have any other clothes and money or a home.

She lowered her head slightly hoping that they wouldn't recognise her but her attempts futile as she saw the three of them look at her, whisper and laugh. Raven considered crossing to the other side of the road but that was dropped when several cars came down the street.

"Hey Raven" Sophia called in a sarcastic tone as the three made their way closer. Raven sighed. The quicker she walked forwards the quicker she can get past them.

"You're actually wearing fresh clothes, oh my god!" Eunjin said mocking her but Raven ignored that comment. The three girls took up the whole path and cars lined the curb, Raven felt like she was trapped.

She walked forwards attempting to get past them but Clara stopped her, holding her wrists while the other two girls blocked off the way past. "I just wanted to say to you today" Clara grimaced while holding Raven's wrists. Raven knew she could easily fight back and win but she didn't want to use them, the violence was unnecessary and she was reluctant for them to find out she was a werewolf, some people were aware of the supernatural while others weren't.

"I think you should make some new friends because the people you're friends with don't actually like you, I cant bare to think how they put up being in the same room as you and I'm going to help them out because if you get anywhere near Min Yoongi there will be consequences for you" Clara spat and pushed Raven against the wall, the three girls walked past and continued down the road snickering.

Raven made her way towards Yoongi's house after wondering around the town area, her thoughts drifted back to her encounter with Clara and her friends in the morning, Clara couldn't control anything outside of Uni. Today was Saturday so no Uni lectures. Raven had stayed over at Jungkook and Jimin's last night because they had decided to have a movie night and they didn't get any answer from Yoongi so he didn't join them. Now Jimin and Jungkook were going out on a date together so Raven left and decided she'd head to Yoongi's as she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She hoped Yoongi was okay as he'd been not himself lately. She climbed up to enter through Yoongi's window but quickly swung herself back round when she saw Yoongi's mum in his room with him, talking. His mum didn't like any of Yoongi's friends apart from Namjoon, and she really hated Lexi and herself. After seeing Yoongi's mother leave his room and telling Yoongi that she would be flying on another trip tonight Raven entered through the window.

Yoongi turned around at the sound and greeted Raven, he then proceeded to lay back on his bed as if thinking about something was exhausting all his energy.

"Why does your room smell like perfume?" Raven asked, she could smell the pungent smell from outside but she wasn't expecting it to get stronger when she went inside.

"It's probably my mum's perfume" Yoongi stated closing his eyes.

"But your mum smell different, I haven't smelt any perfume on her" Raven said but she stopped when she realised Yoongi wasn't listening. He continued to lay there and Raven decided to leave because she was just sat there doing nothing. Yoongi didn't even notice that Raven had left.

* * *

"Jungkookie, where are you taking me?" Jimin asked as his boyfriend carried him to the location of their date, Jimin was blindfolded to prevent him for figuring out where they were going.

"You will see in a minute" Jungkook answered.

Jungkook gently put his boyfriend's feet onto the ground and turned his boyfriend around so he would directly look at what Jungkook had planned for their date.

"Open your eyes" Jungkook whispered into Jimin's ear and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist. Jimin opened his eyes and gasped at the sight.

"This is beautiful Jungkook, I love it" Jimin said turning in his boyfriend's arms and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad, shall we eat" Jungkook said walking over to the blanket which was lay out with all of Jimin's favourite foods on it. Jungkook passed Jimin a plastic plate and started piling foods upon it. The couple sat in silence eating all the food which had been prepared, the silence was soon broken by the ringing of Jungkook's phone.

"What do you want Yoongi? Jimin and I are on a date" Jungkook snapped when he answered his phone.

"Is it important?" Jungkook asked before letting out a sigh then added "Fine we will be there as soon as we can".

"What's wrong?" Jimin questioned.

"Apparently Yoongi has something important to tell all of us and it cannot wait any longer" Jungkook explained as he started packing up the picnic.

* * *

"What did you want to tell us Yoongi?" Jungkook asked when everyone had turned up at Yoongi's house. Namjoon was sat on one of the sofas with Jin in his lap, Hoseok and Lexi was beside whilst Raven was perched on the arm whilst Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung sat on the other sofa looking over at the bitten werewolf.

"You know that I have been recently distant from everyone recently and haven't really given you an explanation for this distance so after considering all my options, I have decided to tell you" Yoongi said.

"I didn't come here for you to continue to be cryptic about your life, if it is important say it if not I'm out of here" Lexi snapped getting up to emphasise her point.

"Okay, you can come in now" Yoongi said turning to face the door which led to the dinning room. The door opened and a tall girl with red hair, she had a fair complexion with freckles which littered her cheeks. She wore a light pink crop top and a short pink skirt.

"Everyone this is Clara, my girlfriend" Yoongi told them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I cannot believe that you did not tell me that you had a girlfriend Yoongi! We are best friends, we are meant to tell each other everything to ensure that we can rescues each other's ass when either of us gets into trouble. This is important Yoongi! You. Have. A. Girlfriend! How could you not tell me about this? I feel so betrayed" Namjoon complained at Yoongi once he had introduced his girlfriend Clara to everyone.

"Hey, you are one to talk. You never told me about you attempting to date Jin before you asked him out! If anyone feels betrayed it is me" Yoongi shot back.

"Come on Yoongi! Through the sexual attention and the constant disappearances, it was quite obvious" Lexi said.

"She has a point" Jungkook said.

"Ew, you are dating a man, that is disgusting! A man should always be dating a real woman like Yoongi is with me not another man. You are a disgrace to everyone else" Clara suddenly said glaring at the couple.

"You are homophobic, you know the word homophobia technically does not work as the correct meaning for an individual who is being homophobic because the word phobia is being really scared of something like Arachnophobia – the fear of spiders. When an individual is homophobic you are just being an asshole not fearing of homosexual individuals" Lexi said glaring back at Clara.

"Hey listen here..." Clara said before she was interrupted by Jimin.

"So, how did you and Yoongi meet?" Jimin asked trying to protect his friends from either a physical or verbal fight with Yoongi's girlfriend who was not going to stand a chance against the others.

"Oh well, Yoongi and I met at the University" Clara started her eyes trailed after Lexi who had move from the couch and was now currently leaning against one of the walls spinning her recently sharped knife in her hands, it was still stained with the blood from the rogue alpha.

"Well, I am considered quite popular at our university and..." Clara was once again cut off by Lexi muttering "No Shit" under her breathe. Clara glared at Lexi before continuing.

"I saw Yoongi around Uni and instantly fell in love with him but when I tried to pursue a relationship at first he was quite reserved and refused to date me but I kept going after him and he soon fell in love with me too" Clara explained.

"I think I vomited" Lexi whispered into Jungkook's ear, who nodded at her with a similar expression on his face.

"We went on a first date not long..." Clara's voice faded into the background. Lexi stumbled forward nearly crashing into Yoongi who quickly caught hold of her, a jealous look appeared on Clara's face.

"Lexi, What's wrong?" Yoongi asked his friend as she seemed to fight back from the hold Yoongi had her in, her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Jinnie, what's wrong?" Lexi just heard Namjoon ask the other banshee.

 _A loud scream ripped through the air as the figure dragged his latest victim into the warehouse... The substance was injected into their arm... glowing eyes... silence..._

 _"They weren't strong enough" the figure growled kicking the dead body._

 _"Get rid of it and bring me the next one" he ordered._

Lexi felt her legs buckle before she fell, Yoongi quickly reached pulling the banshee closer. Lexi tried to push Yoongi away from her but her weakened body couldn't get the strength to push him away. Lexi opened her mouth and in time with Jin, they screamed.

* * *

"4" the broken voice said as they observed the scene, the future events were inevitable and the pack were still not prepared for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin, Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon had left Yoongi's house after he had called them over. Jungkook and Jimin were going to continue their date and Namjoon said he'd take Jin out to a restaurant.

"You guys are free to stay here of course" Yoongi said to Hoseok, Taehyung, Lexi and Raven who were still sat in his living room.

"We could watch a movie?" Raven suggested, she liked the idea of spending more time with Lexi, Hoseok and Taehyung.

"Sure" Taehyung and Hoseok agreed, Lexi nodded her head and stared briefly back down at her phone screen.

"See you guys in a bit, Clara and I are going up to my bedroom" Yoongi said and Lexi scoffed at the idea.

"Hey Yoongi, can I order some food?" Taehyung asked suddenly, catching Yoongi before he left the room.

"Sure" Yoongi replied

"Can I use your phone since the address it connected to your app?".

"Yeah" Yoongi answered Taehyung, handing over his phone.

Taehyung typed away quickly on the phone, then handed it back over to Yoongi who headed upstairs.

"What did you order?" Hoseok asked

"Nothing" Tae responded, a smirking edging onto his features.

"What do you mean nothing?" Hoseok asked

"What did you do?" Raven laughed, waiting for Taehyung's answer.

"I needed Yoongi's phone so I could send a picture from it to mine" Taehyung admitted

Lexi was suddenly curious and pocketed her phone. "What photo?"

"You'll find out" Taehyung said, he went over to the printer in the corner of the room and turned it on.

"What film are we watching then?" Raven asked

"Horror" Taehyung said

"No, I can't do horror" Hoseok spoke back, "Action or comedy"

"Horror, you'll be fine, you can use a cushion to shield yourself" Taehyung replied

"No can't you just choose an action film you like?" Hoseok defended, he was afraid a cushion wouldn't be enough.

Their dispute continued as they rambled on about which film. Raven had gone into the kitchen to fix them some food and Lexi decided she'd had enough of this so she went over to the shelf, grabbing a random DVD and shoved it into the player and collapsed onto the sofa making a point to the two squabbling boys who then proceeded to laugh. Raven came back in and they started the film.

Taehyung was still stood looking over the printer, his mouth widening into a boxy grin as the printer started working. He took out the paper and hid it from the others as he went to sit down.

"Right let's see the picture" Lexi demanded and they all laughed at Taehyung's sneaky attitude.

"Okay" Taehyung sighed and he placed the paper on the coffee table and got a pen out of his pocket.

"This is a picture of Clara" Hoseok stated

"Well done Captain Obvious" Lexi joked

"What are you gonna do?" Hoseok asked

"Deface it" he replied and started the draw on Clara's face, "I mean we all know she's a bitch right?" Taehyung spoke while drawing, he looked up to see the other's faces.

"Yep" Lexi said. Taehyung was taken aback at how Raven was the first to nod her head at his statement.

"We can't assume" Hoseok defended but Taehyung shook his head.

"We can with her".

"What are you guys doing?" a voice sounded, the group panicked when the door opened and Yoongi walked in, his lips were swollen and his hair a mess.

"NOTHING!" Hoseok shouted and he lunged his body forward onto the coffee table to cover the picture. Taehyung then proceeded to do the same but threw himself over Hoseok's body which caused Raven and Lexi to burst out laughing.

Yoongi stared confused at all of them and then left the room.

"I hate this" Taehyung complained as he flopped onto the sofa beside Hoseok and Raven.

"What's wrong Tae?" Hoseok asked his new best friend.

"I cannot control my powers, the locket which Lexi gave me is losing its effect meaning I'm now running around the woods burning my clothes off once more" Taehyung whined.

"Stop whining, I promised that I would help you learn control didn't I" Lexi said whilst hitting Taehyung with the nearest cushion she could reach.

"Ow, okay, teach me control" Taehyung asked looking at the banshee.

"You need to find something that you can focus on and each time slowly tell yourself you are gaining control for werewolves they sometimes use mantra which might be Alpha, Beta, Omega or the three things which cannot be hidden, the sun, the moon, the truth. They say these mantras to ensure that they will gain control of themselves through focusing on these words. Now control is different for everybody, you could anchor yourself through emotions or someone you care about like a close family member or significant other" Lexi explained.

"So, what I practice it now?" Taehyung said.

"No only when you feel like you are going to lose control" Lexi answered.

"Okay, I'll try and remember this" Taehyung replied.

"So, what's your thoughts on Clara?" Hoseok asked.

"Dislike" Lexi replied.

"Dislike?" Hoseok asked a little confused.

"She's a bitchface, she's only using Yoongi for her own game it's obvious but no one will tell him because they don't want to be the one who hurts him. There is more to Clara then her 'Sweet' personality. Like I said before she's a bitchface" Lexi explained.

"Maybe that should be her name" Taehyung said.

"What bitchface?" Lexi questioned.

"Yep" Taehyung replied.

"Haha, maybe it should be" Raven said.


	11. Chapter 11

Namjoon held Jin's hand in his as they walked through the forest looking for any clues which could help them discover where the supernatural army was being created. Lexi bent down looking down at the marks which had been created by some supernatural creature.

"Could this be from the supernatural creature which was killed about two months ago?" Taehyung asked.

"No, those marks would have faded or disappeared by now, these are fresh, they look like... no... it cannot be" Lexi said.

"Lexi, what is it?" Namjoon questioned.

"He has been training them, these marks there are over twenty, he has at least twenty supernatural creatures at his disposal and apparently he is in control of them" Lexi answered.

"We should call the others, we have no idea whether they are going to be in the forest still if these are still fresh, we are definitely not a match to fight a recently created probably brainwashed supernatural creatures, they are stronger when they have recently been turned" Jin said before reaching into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Only call Jungkook or Jimin, if I remember correctly they were planning on teaching Yoongi how to fight today and Hoseok and Raven were tagging along to watch" Taehyung said, Jin nodded before scrolling down to Jungkook's number.

* * *

Yoongi was thrown to the ground once more by Jimin, he could hear Hoseok shouting from the side-lines that he could do it but he couldn't these werewolves were more trained than him, they knew how to fight whilst he only knew the basics.

"You are keeping your body wide open making it easier for me to strike" Jimin said as he pulled Yoongi from the floor before adding "You need to learn to quickly analyse your opponent and learn their weaknesses so you will be able to strike first and get the upper hand on them".

"That is easier said than done" Yoongi muttered before getting ready to fight Jimin once more.

"3" Jungkook started the countdown.

"2"

"1"

"G... wait Jin is calling me" Jungkook said before answering his phone.

"Hello" Jungkook said once he had answered his phone.

"Jungkook, hey, I hate to disturb your fighting training for Yoongi however, Lexi, Taehyung, Joonie and I are in the forest and we have discovered that the man has created at least twenty supernatural creatures and he has been teaching them how to fight, the issue is, they might still be here since the footprints they left behind are fresh, would you and the others be able to get here quickly" Jin explained.

"Yeah, we will be there as quickly as we can" Jungkook answered before hanging up then turning to face the others.

"Jin said that they have discovered that the supernatural army is currently at twenty supernatural creatures and they are being taught to fight so obviously he has gained control over them, we better go since there is a high chance that the supernatural army is still there and could attack the others" Jungkook informed the others before quickly grabbing their stuff and leaving the basement.

"Why is this supernatural army business even our problem" Yoongi complained before following after the others.

* * *

"Have you found anything else?" Raven asked as they ran over to Lexi.

"Yeah, we have found some more bodies but not as many as there have been before so the rejects are only the ones who reject the supernatural bite or injection itself" Lexi answered.

"Okay, where are they?" Jungkook asked.

"3, sorry, I mean over there" Lexi pointed before saying "but before you go over we kinda have another issue".

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.

"Taehyung lost control of his abilities when we were looking for any other clues which means he is currently naked over there" Lexi explained.

"My place is probably the closest, Raven, Jimin and I could go get some clothes for him whilst Jungkook and Hobi can stay here to protect you guys just in case that supernatural fighting army is still around" Yoongi suggested.

"Okay be quick and since you are going to yours, would you be able to grab that book Namjoon leant you" Lexi said.

"Sure" Jimin answered before the three turned around and started walking towards Yoongi's.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi froze when he saw all the lights at his house on, there were people lying on the front lawn passed out with a red cup in their hands. Raven and Jimin shared a puzzling look before walking over to the passed-out people and picked up the cup.

"Alcohol" Jimin said turning to face Yoongi.

"Yoongi, man, your girlfriend Clara throws the best parties" an unfamiliar voice said as they watched a drunk male stumble out the house and towards Yoongi.

"What!" Yoongi shouted before running over to the house, throwing the door open with Raven and Jimin following behind him. The lounge was littered with people dancing with red cups filled with alcohol in their hands. In the back garden a group of guys were playing beer pong.

"You find Clara, Jimin and I will get the change of clothes and book" Raven said before pulling Jimin towards the stairs. Yoongi stormed around his house looking for his girlfriend who had apparently thrown a party without his permission.

"Clara!" Yoongi shouted when his eyes landed on his girlfriend who was in the kitchen.

"Yoongi" Clara's eyes widened in surprise as her boyfriend stormed over to her with a face of thunder.

"What the hell have you done, I never gave you any permission to throw a party at my house, I want a fucking explanation to why you think this was acceptable to do without even fucking consulting me" Yoongi shouted fury was present in his voice.

"You think I did this, why the hell would I, if you haven't noticed I been trying to clear up this mess" Clara said before throwing some used cups into a rubbish bag to emphasis her point.

"If it wasn't you then who the hell did this?" Yoongi asked.

"Raven, she is jealous of our relationship and wants to sabotage us, she said the party was in my name so more people would come meaning that more people would say I was the one to throw this party, Yoongi I am innocent I have been trying to stop this when I got here to see you and Raven obviously knew that your house would be empty" Clara said, fake tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you but I still do not see why Raven would do this, I will talk to her find out the truth just help me get people out of here" Yoongi said pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

* * *

"Which one is Yoongi's room?" Jimin asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"This one" Raven said pushing the door covered with kumamon stickers all over it, Raven opened the door before quickly slamming it shut again.

"Omgs, was that" Jimin said his eyes were wide.

"Yes, someone is using it" Raven muttered a little disgusted.

"Count to three you run in and grab the stuff" Jimin suggested.

"Wha... Why me?" Raven complained.

"You are faster than me" Jimin answered.

"Fine" Raven muttered glaring slightly at Jimin before turning back to face the door.

"Okay, 1... 2... 3... Go" Jimin counted, the second he said three Raven threw the door open and darted inside, she grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from Yoongi's wardrobe before grabbing the book from his bedside table and ran back out the room. Jimin slammed the door closed the second Raven was out.

"Officially the worst thing I have ever done and witnessed" Raven said giving the clothes to Jimin.

"Same, I have seen some scarring things" Jimin answered before they headed back down the stairs to Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi stormed over to the music stereo which was blasting awful music and turned it off. Those who were dancing around the room stopped and started complaining.

"C'mon man turn the music back on" one complained.

"Get the fuck out my house or I swear I will kill you all and no one will ever find your bodies" Yoongi threatened grabbing the nearest weaponised household object to emphasis his point.

"Whatever this party was lame anyway" another voice said before the partiers started leaving.

"We have got the book and clothes" Raven said walking over to Yoongi with Jimin at her side.

"Okay, we better head back to the others" Yoongi answered and he walked out the door before making sure everyone has already left before locking up.

"Also, your bed, it's going to need some new bedsheets" Jimin said.

"What" Yoongi's eyes widened in horror.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoongi scanned the tables outside for any of his friends, he quickly spotted Raven and headed over there. A question on his mind. He sat down, smiling at her. They conversed about the lessons they'd had so far. But it was bugging him, he needed to ask her.

Yoongi cleared his throat before speaking, "Raven... I meant to ask, did you have anything to do with the party at mine?".

Raven looked up abruptly from her math homework taken back by his words "Not at all. I was with you the whole evening remember" she replied, feeling a little hurt from his sudden accusation.

"Oh. Okay" Yoongi paused, "It's just Clara told me you were the one who started it because you knew I had a free house" he stated firmly. Raven did know that his house was empty 95% of the time.

At the mention of her name, Raven repressed the urge to tell Yoongi that Clara was the one who started the party just to cause trouble amongst them, but she just could not tell him the truth about her, knowing it would break his heart. "And you believe her?" Raven asked hesitantly, not sure how she was supposed to respond.

"Of course. I trust her" Yoongi spoke his words quickly.

Oh.

'I trust her'

If he believes what she said then he thinks it was me who started the party. He doesn't trust me. Raven bit her lip as they formed into a frown, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "And you think I'm the one who started the party. The same girl who's never been to a party like that, and whose only friends are you guys" Raven replied in a slightly bitter tone.

Yoongi sighed, he was confused. Confused why Clara would tell him that it was Raven if it was not. He closed his eyes thinking about the truth of what Raven had said, she really didn't have many friends, but I guess getting the word out of a party wasn't impossible. "... I don't know who started the party... okay... I - I.. just-".

"You just thought you'd ask because you believe what Clara said. It's okay Yoongi, you trust her and you don't trust me. I get how it works now" Raven cut him off sharply not letting him get a word in. It was clear to her now. She was not wanted.

Raven stood from the table grabbing her books and bag. "Raven..." Yoongi called out. She continued to walk away as Yoongi stayed sat at the table, hanging his head in tiredness. He figured he'd just talk to her tomorrow about it and clear things up.

~The next day~

Yoongi had been sat at their lunch table for 20 minutes now waiting for Raven, she was the only one not present. He was becoming irritable and zoned out of Hoseok and Jimin's conversation about the newest Marvel film. "Where the fuck is Raven?" Yoongi sighed.

"I have no idea" Taehyung answered him "Maybe she got detention? or something, she's normally here" he chewed his lip, looking at Yoongi, "Why do you need to find her?".

"It doesn't matter. It's not that important" Yoongi spoke.

"What's not important?" a voice sounded behind them.

Clara slung her arms around Yoongi's neck as she sat beside him, pecking his cheek.

"Nothing" He answered her back, smiling and pecking her lips in return.

"Babe" She addressed Yoongi, "I just need to go find the girls to tell them some stuff, then I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure" Yoongi hummed, Clara's lips stretched into a smile as she stood up, kissing Yoongi again as she left.

* * *

Raven was sat in one of the cubicles in the toilets, eating the food she'd brought from the vending machine, she knew she could not avoid Clara forever, and she did not want to avoid Yoongi but after his accusation yesterday she could not face him today. She did not even dare to go into the canteen to get lunch, afraid they'd see her there so she chose the vending machine.

She felt like a coward, enclosed by the small walls around her, she was trapped. She did not want to lie to her friends, but when they would ask her where she was at lunch she knew she was going to answer by telling them the library.

Raven exited the stall after finishing her food, contemplating whether she should stay in the bathroom for the rest of lunch or head somewhere else. She grabbed her bag, planning to go to the library to do some work when she heard the creaking of the bathroom door, looking over her eyes widened at the sight of Clara and her friends coming into the bathroom.

 _It's okay_. She breathed to herself. _Just walk past them_. Putting her bag strap on her shoulder, Raven slowly headed for the door, her head hung low, not wanting to see the faces of those girls.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clara spat.

Raven was silent, keeping her head down. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Stay strong_.

"Hey! Slut! Fucking look at me while I'm talking to you!" Clara raged, as Raven kept her head down, she couldn't look at her.

 **Silence**

"I SAID FUCKING LOOK AT ME" Clara shouted in Raven's face, clearly having enough of Raven's attitude to her, she swung her fist at Raven's face. Catching Raven off-guard, she stumbled, losing her balance as Clara kicked her stomach making her fall to the floor.

"If you're gonna act like a bitch you can stay on the floor like one" Clara shouted, punching and kicking Raven more and more, her two friends started to join in and soon enough Raven was bleeding.

Raven bit her lip. A few tears flowing from her eyes as she could barely see while the three girls continued to pummel her. She tried to block out Clara's words but she could still hear them clearly "I don't know what your problem is you cow, but you're going to stay away from my boyfriend". And the hits continued.

Raven didn't even hear the bathroom door open. But she recognised Lexi's voice shouting above them all "GET AWAY FROM HER!".

Lexi speed-walked to the sight in front of her. That fucking bitchface. She forcefully grabbed Clara's shoulder, pulling her back from them. She quickly got out her phone "Leave or I'll take a picture and send this to Yoongi" She threatened, gritting through her teeth angrily.

The three girls left immediately, throwing comments at Lexi but she ignored them. Bending down to Raven who was still lying on the floor, legs clutched to her chest, panic shot through Lexi's system at the wounds but she soon calmed down when she saw that Raven was healing.

Slowly Lexi helped Raven sit up against the bathroom wall, Raven hadn't said a word yet. Tears welled in her eyes and she lowered her head into her legs.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Lexi asked, "We both know you're capable".

"It's not the right thing to do. It's unnecessary violence" Raven spoke. Lexi sighed, a small part of her knew Raven was right, but she still wanted to beat the shit out of that bitchface.

Raven wiped her tears away before saying "Thanks, Lexi, for getting rid of them".

"I think you should tell Yoongi" Lexi said.

"No" Raven replied immediately.

"Just hear me out" Lexi looked to Raven, "It's gone too far, she's bullied you for too long and it needs to stop. She's horrible, toxic and Yoongi should know the truth even if he doesn't want to hear it".

"I can't" Raven persisted.

"If he knew, he wouldn't be with her, this wouldn't happen because we'd all be there to protect you. I just think it's the right thing to do" Lexi stated, she wouldn't tell Yoongi without Raven's consent, she was the one suffering the most from this after all.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Raven said "I can't. He really loves her, it would break his heart and I can't do that" she slowly got up, retrieving her bag and washing her face to get rid of the tear stains.

"Okay, it's your decision. I'm aware of that, but I'm still gonna tell him she's a bitch, there's plenty else she's done" Lexi spoke.

"Thank you for keeping this secret. I'm not brave enough to break his heart" Raven stated and walked out the bathroom, disappearing from Lexi's view.

* * *

A figure stood in the corner eyes trained on the date, it was soon approaching. "2" the figure muttered before disappearing out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara walked over to her boyfriend who was currently standing in front of his locker with his friends surrounding him.

"Yoongi" Clara said pushing her way through and hugging Yoongi tightly.

"Clara, hey" Yoongi greeted hugging his girlfriend back.

"Yo bitchface" Lexi said leaning on Taehyung in an attempt to see what the other girl's reaction would be.

"Lexi knock it off" Yoongi laughed at Lexi's weirdness which infuriated Clara, he was meant to defend her from his friends being cruel to her, not laugh it off like it was nothing.

"Yoongi you promised me that you would hang out with my friends and I today so come on we do not want to keep them waiting" Clara said grabbing Yoongi's arm and pulling him away from the others.

"Clara I never promised that" Yoongi said looking at his girlfriend quite shocked by her actions she had never done anything like this before.

"I know but you never get to know my friends Yoongi and I really want you too, I sort of know your friends so it is about time you hang out with us so you can get to know all of my wonderful friends, please Yoongi, please" Clara begged.

"Okay, I will hang out with you and your friends today" Yoongi caved after long internal debating.

"Thank you Yoongi, I love you so much for this" Clara said quickly pecking Yoongi's cheek then pulling him to where her friends were.

"Sophia, Eunjin this is my amazing boyfriend Yoongi, Yoongi these are Sophia and Eunjin my besties" Clara introduced them.

"It is nice to finally meet you Yoongi, Clara has told us so much about you" Sophia said.

Yoongi true to his word had spent most of the day with Clara and her friends however slowly he was getting bored as they were talking about topics which did not interest him and when he attempts to talk about something he was interested in they quickly changed the subject. Yoongi slowly felt himself falling asleep when he heard a high-pitch scream which made him jump, he instantly recognised the scream to belong to Jin.

Jumping up from his seat completely ignoring Clara shouting for him to come back. Yoongi found Jin with Lexi and Namjoon outside the front of the university. In front of them was another body.

"What the hell! Why the hell is there a body here, aren't they normally dumped in the forest" Yoongi said when he approached them.

"He must be getting confident or it's a warning maybe the next person to be kidnapped is going to be someone from the uni" Lexi said, her eyes never left the body in front of her.

"Yoongi why did you run off? You promised that you would spend the whole day with my friends and I" Clara complained as she ran over to where Yoongi and his friends were.

"Hey Clara" Lexi said pulling the body from the ground and quickly threw it at her. Clara screamed and quickly pushed the body off her before shooting a glare at Lexi then turned to face Yoongi, she was waiting for him to stand up for her but once again he didn't. Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin's waist pulling his boyfriend close.

"Jin, Lexi and I are going to inform the principal about the body, if this is a warning then they are going to have to warn every student to be careful before the day finishes" Namjoon said before walking off.

"Yeah, I will come with you" Yoongi shouted after them.

"Yoongi, you cannot go with them, you are my boyfriend you are meant to stay with me when I want you here, your friends can cope on their own with whatever pathetic problem they have, you are my boyfriend stay with me Yoongi you must stay with me" Clara shouted grabbing Yoongi's arm to prevent him from going after the others.

"Clara, they are my friends, I have spent the whole day with you and now my friends need me I have to go, I cannot leave them when they need me" Yoongi said pulling his arm from her grasp and running after his friends.

"I will make them pay for trying to come between Yoongi and I" Clara muttered as she watched her boyfriend run off.


	15. Chapter 15

"You have a lot of books about the supernatural" Namjoon stated when he and Lexi walked into her bedroom, the walls were littered with posters and shelves which had many different types of books on them. Her bed was in the centre of her room with two bedside tables either side and a desk was on the other side of the room. Namjoon's eyes widened at the sight of an old Japanese samurai sword displayed on a shelf above Lexi's bed.

"Yes, to ensure the safety and to prevent my family from discovering the supernatural world I need to make sure I know everything about it" Lexi answered grabbing a couple of books from the shelves and they started to look over them.

"There is nothing about how supernatural creatures could be made without it being the typical process of them being born like that or turned" Namjoon groaned throwing himself backwards onto Lexi's bed.

"Well there is a process that can turn a human into a supernatural creature through man-made efforts but for what I can see this cannot be the case" Lexi said.

"What is it?" Namjoon asked.

"They are called Chimera, it is a creature made up of incongruous parts. Half werewolf and half kanima or any supernatural creature you can think of, they can only be Chimera through the process of implanted bodily organs from supernatural creatures to turn humans into Chimeras" Lexi explained.

"Well since we never saw any recent surgeries on the dead bodies I am guessing we can rule that out" Namjoon said.

"Yep, anyway I'm curious what are you going to give Jin for your anniversary after all it is not long until you two would have been going out for six months now?" Lexi asked.

"I am not sure at the moment, I want it to be special yet I am not sure what" Namjoon answered.

"What about a handmade ring for him?" Lexi questioned.

"How would I be able to make something like that without the right tools?" Namjoon replied looking over at Lexi.

"I have the stuff, which is why I suggested it" Lexi answered before standing up and walking over to her desk.

"Why do you have the machinery to create a ring wait hold up how do you have diamonds as well?" Namjoon questioned as he looked over the stuff scattered on Lexi's desk.

"I have a lot of stuff that I probably shouldn't have, don't question it, I try not to" Lexi answered before telling Namjoon what to do.

"So, are you going to the prom later today?" Namjoon asked whilst creating the band for the ring.

"Well I'm being forced to anyway" Lexi replied.

"What do you mean, you are being forced to?" Namjoon questioned.

"My parents do not believe that I socialise with anyone so they are determined for me to go to prom to socialise and get out the house and do something, not that I need anything else on my plate, anyway, you better leave so you can get ready for prom, I will finish it off and give it to you later" Lexi said halting Namjoon's progress. Namjoon looked over at the time and realised it was nearly six o-clock and the prom started at seven.

"Yeah you are right, I'll see you later" Lexi nodded watching Namjoon grab his stuff before leaving.

* * *

Namjoon returned home and quickly ran into his room to retrieve the suit he was wearing for tonight and quickly got changed, his eyes caught the time and he realised he had only a few minutes until he was meant to pick Jin up. Namjoon darted downstairs putting his shoes on and grabbing the keys to his father's car which he was letting him borrow for the night.

"I'll see you later" Namjoon shouted to his parents who replied with hope he had a great time before Namjoon walked out the house and climbed into the driver's seat.

 _Joonie: I'm on my way xx_

 _Jinnie: Okay, I will see you soon xx_

Namjoon dumped his phone onto the passenger seat and quickly started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. It only took a few minutes to arrive at Jin's since there was no traffic, Namjoon grabbed the roses which he had picked up on his way home from Lexi's before walking up to the house and knocking on the door.

Jin opened the door not long after. He was wearing a white suit.

"You look amazing Jinnie, these are for you" Namjoon said before handing the roses over.

"Joonie, these are beautiful, I will quickly put them in some water" Jin said taking the roses from Namjoon and disappeared back inside the house.

"Ready to go?" Namjoon asked when Jin reappeared.

"Yep" Jin said before locking the front door and wrapping his arm around Namjoon's.

"My love" Namjoon said when he opened the passenger side door for Jin.

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman" Jin replied before climbing in and buckling himself up before Namjoon climbed in the driver's seat and started the car once more.

"How are the others getting there?" Jin asked looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yoongi is bringing Clara obviously, Jimin and Jungkook are going together whilst I think the others are just going by themselves" Namjoon answered.

* * *

The others were already there minus Yoongi and Clara when Jin and Namjoon arrived. Namjoon parked the car before dashing over to the other side and opened Jin's door for him. Jin laughed as he climbed out before wrapping his arm around Namjoon and headed over to the others.

"Hey" Jin said when they reached the others.

"Hi Jin, Namjoon" Jungkook replied.

"Where is Yoongi?" Namjoon asked looking around for his best friend.

"He nor Clara has turned up yet, we still haven't figured out whether that a good thing or bad" Taehyung answered.

"Right" Namjoon replied before taking his phone from his pocket and quickly messaged Yoongi to see whether he was on his way. He didn't receive an answer.

"Oh my god" Lexi said her eyes were wide when she saw the monstrosity Yoongi was wearing.

"... Hi guys" Yoongi reluctantly said which drew everyone's attention to him and Clara.

"Wow... um Yoongi you look go-good" Namjoon said his eyes were drawn to what he was wearing.

"I know he does, I wanted to wear matching coloured outfits, doesn't he look gorgeous" Clara said wrapping his arms around her boyfriend. Yoongi stood there awkwardly wearing a barbie pink suit which matched with Clara's barbie pink dress.

"Well that's one way of putting it" Raven muttered.

"Why don't we go inside" Yoongi said before muttering underneath his breath "Before I die of humiliation".

"Sure" the others agreed before heading inside, Lexi walked up behind Yoongi and whispered into his ear.

"How's the self-esteem?".

"Currently non-existent" Yoongi replied.


	16. Chapter 16

The hall had been transformed for the prom, near the back were decorated tables and chairs with a buffet behind. The lights which were used during plays were on, the light were changing colours every few minutes above the dance floor where the DJ was.

"May I have this dance" Namjoon said turning to face his boyfriend.

"Well Mr Kim it would be an honour" Jin replied putting his hand in Namjoon's before being led to the dance floor, Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck as the couple sway in time with the music.

"Kookie, I want to dance as well" Jimin said before pulling his boyfriend to the dance floor.

"So, Lexi are you planning on dancing?" Taehyung asked.

"No, I plan to live through this night" Lexi bluntly replied before wandering off.

"I'll dance with you Taehyungie" Hoseok said a little nervous to what Taehyung's reaction would be, Taehyung's face light up as he grabbed Hoseok's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Yoongi asked his girlfriend.

"In a bit sweetie, I have something to do first" Clara replied before walking off.

Raven wandered over to the buffet table, she was not up for dancing or socialising. The only reason she was here was due to Jimin and Hoseok convincing her to come along. The last thing she wanted to do was to watch as someone she cared about was being manipulated by her bully. Raven did not notice as Clara, Eunjin and Sophia walked over to her until Clara grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the table.

"What are you doing here freak? Did you not get the memo Yoongi doesn't want you near him and neither do I so why don't you crawl back to whatever dump you originally came from or I'll ensure that you lose all those pathetic friends you somehow have made" Clara threatened.

"They won't listen to you" Raven muttered.

"What was that! You dare talk back to me!" Clara shouted before tearing Raven's dress.

"Oops my hand slipped, let me help you with that" Clara said before grabbing the hot water which was on the buffet table and poured the scolding water down Raven. Sophia and Eunjin laughed at Raven's reaction neither girl cared that the water was burning the werewolf.

"Oh look at her girls so pitiful, here have some money maybe you can buy yourself some trashy friends just like you" Clara said laughing along with Eunjin and Sophia. Raven could feel tears rolling down her cheeks before looking down at the floor in humiliation, she did not want to see anyone look over at her and to pity her.

Jimin's eyes widened as he watched Raven being bullied by Clara and her friends, he looked over at Yoongi and the others who had his back to Raven which told Jimin that Yoongi had no idea that Raven was being bullied or who she was being bullied by.

Clara's eyes widened when she noticed that Jimin, one of Yoongi's friends had witnessed what she had done.

"Eunjin quickly grab Jimin, he cannot try to ruin my relationship with Yoongi just because of this bitch" Clara ordered. Raven lifted her head and watched as Eunjin and Sophia grabbed Jimin and pulled him out of the hall.

"I cannot risk you telling Yoongi about this, so..." Clara said before whispering something into Sophia's ear. Jimin gulped as Sophia walked over to him pushing him roughly against the wall before pressing her lips against his then forcefully pushed her hand down his pants. He heard the sound of a camera going off before Sophia pushed herself away and walked back over to Clara.

"I have a photo now so if you dare try to tell Yoongi about this I will show Jungkook this photo and ruin your relationship with him" Clara threatened before walking back into the hall with her friends following her.

Clara's eyes instantly landed on Yoongi who was looking over at her before giving her his trademark gummy smile. Clara went to go over to him when she felt a fist come into contact with her nose. Clara staggered backwards before falling to the floor her hand clutching her nose which was bleeding.

"You bastard" Sophia screamed at Lexi who was standing in front of them, her fist covered in Clara's blood.

"She deserved it" Lexi spat out before spitting at the three girls.

"Lexi calm down" Taehyung said wrapping his arms around the banshee's waist and pulling her away from Clara before she could attack her again.

"Lexi what the hell was that for, I know you might not be happy about my relationship with Clara but that doesn't mean you can attack her" Yoongi said defending his girlfriend.

"How fucking thick are you! Oh, I'm Min Yoongi, I only believe what my fucking bitchface of a girlfriend says without knowing all the facts, I don't know that she like b... bu... fuck not now" Lexi shouted as she was pulled into a vision.

Yoongi stared at his friend in horror, he has never seen Lexi so pissed off with anyone before. His eyes trailed over to Jin who was in Namjoon's arm, he too, looked like he was experiencing the same vision.

Namjoon put his hand in his pocket, to grab his phone so Jin would be able to instantly write down all the information that he got from the vision when he felt his hand brush against something cold. Namjoon pulled out the object, his eyes widened when he saw it was the telepathic locket which had disappeared ages ago. An idea came into Namjoon's head as he put the locket on and his vision went black.

He could hear noises but he was not able to see anything.

 _"One will die... We are standing in a graveyard... no not tonight... Find them... Please you will live... You cannot die... it was destined" the broken voices said. Namjoon could hardly recognise any of them._

 _"One Month Remaining Until the Balance Is Restored" a familiar voice said but Namjoon was unable to put his finger on who it belonged to._


	17. Chapter 17

Lexi shuffled into the canteen, her eyes landed on her friends and Clara, Raven was sat awkwardly beside Jimin who was trying to protect her from the bully. Lexi faceplanted Yoongi's lap, her face was pale and bags were visible underneath her eyes.

"Hey get off my boyfriend" Clara shouted annoyed, she quickly glared at Raven who had laughed into her hand. Lexi lifted her head to look at Clara.

"How's the nose bitch" Lexi said glaring at her.

"I am lucky you didn't break it" Clara said glaring back at her.

"Shame" Lexi replied before faceplanting Yoongi's lap once more.

"Hey Lexi, you have some paint on your sleeve and some liquid on your face" Taehyung said, Lexi groaned before once more lifting her head and wiping the liquid from her face before wiping it onto Clara's. Clara screamed before grabbing Yoongi's arm saying something about leaving before dragging her reluctant boyfriend away.

"Bitch" Lexi muttered before falling onto the floor and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Hoseok was following behind Lexi, he was trying to be as discreet as he could. The unaware banshee was collecting some strange objects from her locker, Hoseok could tell that they had some supernatural origin but he was not able to figure out what these objects were.

"Hey Hobi, we were just looking for you" Taehyung said approaching the kitsune with Namjoon, Seokjin, Raven, Jimin and Jungkook.

"Shhh, I'm following Lexi, look at the objects she is carrying" Hoseok said.

"I don't recognise any of those objects" Namjoon replied moving so he could take a better look.

"Well aren't you a useless druid" Jungkook murmured.

"Hey, I spent most of my life trying to learn all the healing and protection a druid can do, I was soon going to learn about the sacred supernatural objects but Yoongi got bitten and I was kicked out of the druid community" Namjoon snapped back, Jin pressed a hand against his boyfriend's back in an attempt to calm him down. Jimin glared at his boyfriend before elbowing him in the ribcage.

"Lexi is on the move, we should follow her" Taehyung stated before running after the banshee with the others following behind him.

"Which way did she go?" Jin asked when they exited the university entrance where they then realised that Lexi had vanished.

"Her scent is going in that direction" Jimin said before running off.

"Should we call Yoongi?" Hoseok asked.

"Like Clara is going to let him go anywhere without her" Raven said.

"She has a point" Jungkook replied.

"Her scent stops here" Taehyung said as they approached a rundown building with a newly fitted metal door.

"Why the hell would Lexi come here?" Namjoon asked as he walked towards the door and tried to open it – it was locked.

"Is there another way in?" Raven asked.

"I didn't see anything else" Hoseok answered as Namjoon pulled against the door even more. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a loud bang filled the air. Jin ran over to his boyfriend, he was worried for his boyfriend's safety. Namjoon stepped backwards, he was covered head to toe in red paint.

"Joonie" Jin asked looking over at his boyfriend. Namjoon wiped the paint from his face before slowly turning to face his boyfriend.

"Oh my gods" Jimin muttered before deteriorating into giggles. The others looked at Namjoon before they started laughing as well. Namjoon gave the others one look before he ran over to Jin but before Jin could realise what his boyfriend was doing, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him against his body covering his boyfriend in paint. He let Jin go and chased after the others. Jimin let out a high-pitched scream when Namjoon caught him. The others scattered trying to keep Namjoon from making them his next victim.

"Namjoon, you, Hoseok and Jin go fill in Yoongi, tell him about Lexi collecting weird unknown supernatural artefacts, I'm going home to have a shower" Jimin said before walking away with Jungkook, Raven and Taehyung.

* * *

"Joonie, we should use the front door" Jin argued when he watched as his boyfriend started to climb up the side of Yoongi's house with Hoseok following after him.

"Don't worry Jinnie, I do this all the time, Yoongi is use to it by now" Namjoon replied before climbing through Yoongi's window. Jin let out a small sigh before he too climbed after the pair.

Yoongi looked away from his girlfriend to watch his best friend, Hoseok then Jin climb through his window. Yoongi sighed.

"There is a front door, why aren't you using it" Yoongi complained before taking another look at his best friend.

"Hey get out, Yoongi and I are spending time together" Clara complained but everyone ignored her.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Yoongi asked looking confused at the red paint which covered Namjoon.

"Hoseok will explain, Jin and I need to use your shower" Namjoon said grabbing his boyfriend's hand before walking out Yoongi's room to the bathroom which was on the first floor.

"Yoongi tell them to leave, you are spending time with me" Clara shouted glaring at Hoseok.

"So, what the hell happened?" Yoongi asked ignoring his girlfriend. Clara looked at Yoongi shocked before standing up and storming out Yoongi's room.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi was sat at a table in the canteen with Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin, they were currently discussing a thought which Hoseok had recently had.

"So, let me get this straight, you believe that Lexi and Taehyung are in a relationship?" Namjoon said for the fourth time.

"Yes, they have gotten really close lately and if you remember Taehyung always sits by her or when Lexi punched Clara at the prom Taehyung instantly held her back so I think they are dating" Hoseok explained.

"He does have a point" Yoongi said.

"See even Yoongi agrees with me" Hobi said.

"I'm sorry Hobi but I cannot see it, Tae got close with Lexi because she promised to teach him how to control his powers and she was the first person to really get to know him so he obviously sees her as someone he can trust so he is trying to protect and help her, I really cannot see them in a relationship" Jin retaliated.

"Yeah, I agree with Jin, it is really unlikely" Namjoon said.

"I will prove it to you" Hoseok said before walking off.

* * *

Clara pouted as she walked through the woods, she had gotten a text message from Yoongi asking her to meet her here but would not tell her why. Maybe he was finally coming to his senses and was going to finally get rid of those ridiculous friends of his once and for all.

"Yoongi, I'm here what did you want?" Clara said but received no reply.

"Yoongi?" Clara said

"Yoongi" Clara screamed before a hand covered her mouth and a syringe was shoved into her neck, soon her world went black.

* * *

Yoongi was panicking his girlfriend has completely disappeared, he had seen her earlier at uni but soon after disappeared off the face of the earth. He had searched all over for her and according to her friends she had received a text from Yoongi to meet her in the forest but he had looked everywhere and she was still yet to be found.

"Lexi, I know you hate Clara but please do you know where she is? I cannot find her anywhere" Yoongi begged the banshee.

"Yoongi... she has been kidnapped" Lexi answered.

"What, why didn't you tell me or try to prevent it" Yoongi snapped.

"Because I only just found out, you moron" Lexi glared at him.

"I'm sorry" Yoongi muttered apologetically.

"Right everything is getting too much for us we need a break and I will not take no for an answer this supernatural army is becoming way too much for us, I suggest we go on a camping trip to clear out heads and then only after we have done that, we start properly looking for Clara and this supernatural army, Yes?... Good" Hoseok suggested to the others who all nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're here" Jungkook said as the two cars pulled up. The pack got out and started unpacking their stuff out of the back. All except for Yoongi who was asleep inside the car and Tae who was prancing around with his earphones in and shouting the word Ddaeng over and over.

Lexi went to the boot of one of the cars, wrapped up in a big fluffy black coat, she bent over and tried to pull the bag of tent poles out. "Here, let me help" Raven said coming behind her. Raven lifted the other heavy bag of supplies off the poles so Lexi could lift them out.

"Thanks" Lexi smiled to Raven.

"I'll go get some firewood, anyone wanna come with?" Jungkook asked, everyone else was busy setting up the tents and getting things ready.

"Take Yoongi with you" Namjoon said, going over to where the boy was still asleep in the car he used his pillow to hit him in the face.

"What the fuck!" Yoongi exclaimed opening his eyes but his brows relaxed at the sight of Namjoon.

"You're going to collect firewood with Kook" Namjoon spoke, "See you later" he said patting Yoongi's shoulder before walking off to the food supplies.

"Ugh" Yoongi groaned getting up and following Jungkook who was laughing, well more like cackling at something Lexi had said.

* * *

Later on Yoongi and Jungkook returned armed with a big pile of firewood and were happy to see that all the tents were set up. Namjoon had found some big logs to use as seats that he moved into a circle and there was a stop in the middle where they were waiting for the firewood.

Yoongi's face lit up and he could feel himself becoming more relaxed as he watched his friends laugh and goof around with each other. Lexi was tickling Namjoon and Jin was sprawled on the floor, bright pink from laughing at his boyfriend's unamused expression. Raven was talking with Hope and Tae and they were all laughing and smiling brightly while it appeared Jimin was organising their food supply and picking things out for what they would eat tonight.

Yoongi dumped his firewood onto of Jungkook's and went to sit down by Namjoon. Jungkook was crouched in the middle and had got a matchstick out ready to light the fire. Jimin had come over and placed the food by the logs so they were ready to cook when the fire was warm and he sat down next to Jin who had now sat down on a log.

"Ahahhahahha! Is the remarkable Jeon Jungkook struggling to light a fire" Hobi laughed as Jungkook tried multiple times with the small flame.

"Here" Lexi put her hands round the side of the firewood to stop the wind's harsh blow from extinguishing Jungkook's flame. He was finally able to light the fire. He smiled to Lexi and she returned his gaze.

The pack then ate dinner, cooking various foods over the fire. Jin also got out his guitar while the food was cooking and played a couple of songs, one where Jimin sang with him. Raven also played a song on the guitar surprising some of the others and Tae danced to it showing his enthusiasm.

They cleaned up some of the things and decided to play some games.

"Let's play truth or dare" Hoseok shouted.

"Yess" Taehyung said whilst the others nodded their heads.

"What's truth or dare?" Raven asked.

"Basically, you ask someone truth or dare and they have to choose, if they choose truth then you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully or if they choose dare, then you dare them to do whatever you want. I'll start and you can watch, join in when you understand" Jungkook answered.

"Hoseok, truth or dare" Jungkook said.

"Dare" Hoseok replied.

"I dare you to stand up and do your best impersonation of the person on your right" Jungkook dared, Hoseok look to his right which was Jimin. Hobi smiled before standing it.

"Hi guys I'm Jimin, I'm a cute mochi but I have a darker side, I'm actually called Christian ChimChim" Hoseok said trying to impersonate Jimin.

"I mean where the lie" Jungkook said.

"Kookie! I do not sound or say anything like that" Jimin pouted.

"You do, anyway Lexi truth or dare" Hoseok said to the banshee.

"Truth" Lexi answered.

"What's the biggest secret you have hidden?" Hoseok asked.

"Who I am. My parents don't know that I am a banshee" Lexi replied.

"Um... Jin truth or dare" Lexi asked.

"Truth" Jin answered.

"How often do you daydream about you and Namjoon having sex?" Lexi said. Both Jin and Namjoon went bright red from embarrassment.

"Daily" Jin shamelessly replied.

"Joonie truth or dare?" Jin asked his boyfriend.

"Dare" Namjoon answered.

"I dare you to take your top off" Jin dare whilst staring at his boyfriend's chest as he removed his top.

"You just want to see him shirtless" Raven shouted.

"Of course I do" Jin truthfully answered, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend's chest.

"Yoongi, truth or dare" Namjoon asked the older boy.

"Dare" Yoongi replied.

"Okay, I dare you to dress up in Raven's clothes" Namjoon dared.

"No, I am not doing that, I refuse, you can't make me, I will not do it ag... I mean how is that fair for Raven" Yoongi started complaining.

Hoseok and Jimin looked over at Lexi, she had hardly said anything since they got here, her arms were wrapped around her body. Her head was resting against her knees. She looked distant.

"We should find out what is wrong with Lexi?" Jimin said to Hoseok, who nodded. The pair walked over to Lexi before sitting either side of her. Lexi looked up at Jimin then turned to face Hoseok before resting her head back down on knees.

"Lexi what's wrong? You have been really distant, we are here to relax so please if there is something on your mind you can tell us" Hoseok said, Lexi took another look at them before closing her eyes and closing in on herself even more. Jimin opened his mouth to say something else when Yoongi suddenly started talking.

"Guys do you really think this is a good idea, I am really worried for Clara, we should be looking for her, I don't want to force her into this life as a supernatural creature and she is my girlfriend, I am meant to protect her, isn't that what these new supernatural abilities are meant to be used for and I failed, I fucking failed to protect her" Yoongi said worry filled his voice.

"Fuck Clara, seriously, do you know how pathetic it sounds you whining about her when you hardly know the true person she is, the fact that she is a..." Jimin shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"I'm sorry Yoongi" Jimin muttered looking down at his feet.

"No! tell him, don't worry I deleted it when they were too busy fussing over her, I forgot to tell you" Lexi pipped up, everyone looked over at her in shock this was the first proper thing she had said whilst being on this trip.

"Okay then, actually I'm not sorry Yoongi, that bitch has been bullying Raven ever since she arrived, she has been manipulating you so you would believe her over anything we tried to say, that party at yours she planned so she could weakened the bond between Raven and you and guess what she fucking succeeded because Raven hardly speaks with you anymore... the only reason I never told you is because... s...she s...said sh...she wo...would des...destroy my rel...relationship wi...with with Jungkookie and I... I cannot let her do that be...because he is my world" Jimin confessed before deteriorating into tears. Jungkook jumped up from where he was sat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Raven is this true" Yoongi muttered looking over at the female werewolf.

"It's true" Raven replied, pain filled her eyes and voice as she was forced to remember everything she had been through at the hands of Yoongi's girlfriend. Tae put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Yoongi mindlessly walked away from his friends and collapsed to the ground he had no idea that his girl... no his ex-girlfriend had done to Jimin, to Raven.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know, Yoongi, you are stronger than this, I know you will overcome what is going to happen, to protect your friends, your pack. Yoongi there are great battles yet to come and you will wonder why you are even bother to fight but you will because that is who you are, Min Yoongi, you are a caring individual who will fight for those he loves even when he does not believe that it is worth fighting for" Lexi said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yoongi questioned.

"You will find out" Lexi said standing up and walking off, leaving a confused Yoongi behind.

"We have run out of fire wood, I am going to go get some more" Jin announced.

"I'll come with you" Lexi and Taehyung said simultaneously.

"I'll come too" Namjoon said standing up beside Jin.

"No, you two would make out if you do" Lexi said before she walked up to Jin and whispered into his ear.

"Kiss him like you mean it" Jin gave her a questioning look but proceeded to wrap his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressed their lips together, the couple made out for a couple of minutes before Lexi grabbed Jin's arm and pulled him from his boyfriend.

* * *

Taehyung looked over at Lexi she was becoming distant again the further and further they got from camp the more closed in she became.

"Lexi is there something wrong?" Jin asked when he noticed Lexi's behaviour as well.

"I am so sorry" Lexi whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. Jin gave Lexi a confused look before she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Lexi" Taehyung and Jin shouted before running over to her.

"Jin, there is a knockout dart sticking out her neck" Taehyung said pointing at it before another one hit him as well.

"Tae" Jin said as he watched Taehyung lose consciousness as well, Jin watched as the man from the forest months ago appeared in front of him. He had the dart gun in his left hand.

"Go to hell" Jin spat out before he fell unconscious as well.


	20. Chapter 20

~2 hours later~

"Okay, we have left it long enough, something must have happened. It does not take that long to collect fire wood" Namjoon said getting worried about his boyfriend and his friends not returning

"We better go looking for them, one of them might have gotten hurt" Jungkook said. They split up into two groups, Hoseok, Jimin and Raven were one and Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook was the other.

"Jinnie" Namjoon shouted.

"Lexi, Taehyung" Jungkook shouted but they received no reply.

"Jinnie, baby please answer me" Namjoon shouted, the longer it went with Jin, Lexi and Taehyung missing, the more worried the pack became. Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook approached the area which the others had been kidnapped.

"Their scents are more recent here" Jungkook said before he continued trying to catch the missing trio's scents. Yoongi searched the area before his eyes landed on three small drops of blood on the ground.

"Whose blood is that?" Yoongi asked.

"It's Jin's" Jungkook answered.

"Can't you smell his scent discover where he has been taken?" Namjoon asked, panic filled his voice.

"No, their scents just stop here" Jungkook answered.

"They can't just stop here!" Namjoon exclaimed, all he could think about was Jin

"I'm sorry Namjoon, but I'm just as confused" Jungkook said calmly, seeing that Namjoon wasn't going to take this well.

Meanwhile Yoongi sent out a howl to Raven and Jimin so they could head this way with Hoseok.

"THEY CAN'T JUST STOP HERE!" Namjoon shouted, he started pacing around, the anger seething out of him, "YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" He shouted in Jungkook's face. Kookie stood still and Yoongi turned around to watch as Namjoon sunk to the ground, tears flooding his face, one hand pounding the ground and the other pulling at his hair. He elicited sobs. Yoongi looked other to Jungkook who still had a stern expression on his face.

"Where are you going" Yoongi shouted at his best friend who had suddenly stood up from his mental breakdown and started running off in a random direction.

"I have to find Jin" Namjoon answered before disappearing into the trees. Yoongi and Jungkook shared a worried glance with each other before the pair ran after Namjoon.

* * *

Yoongi was worried about his best friend, Namjoon had stopped eating and drinking, just by looking at him he could tell that Namjoon had not slept through the night. He was constantly searching the woods they were staying by to see whether he can find Jin but so far no such luck and Namjoon looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Namjoon you need to rest or at least eat something" Jimin said grabbing some food to give Namjoon.

"I need to find Jin, he is my world" Namjoon said but reluctantly took the food from Jimin.

"I know you want to find him, so do we but Jin would not want you to blunder into a dangerous situation and not having the strength to protect yourself which would get you killed" Jimin replied.

"You think they were kidnapped by the man creating a supernatural army then" Jungkook asked.

"Who else could it be Kookie" Jimin answered.

"I don't care who has taken them, I just want Jin back" Namjoon said tears were falling down his cheeks, Yoongi wrapped his best friend into a hug.

"We will find them Namjoon, I promise you that" Yoongi said.

"We should try to figure out why they were taken, if he has an army why would he need two banshees and a hellhound?" Hoseok asked.

"Maybe they were getting too close to where the army is based, he took them to prevent them from discovering them and telling the authorities" Raven suggested.

"Maybe or he has given up with making man-made supernatural creatures and is going for the real things" Yoongi said.

"No... that's not it" Namjoon muttered.

"What is it Namjoon?" Jimin asked.

"What do Taehyung, Jinnie and Lexi all have in common?" Namjoon asked.

"What... oh... they all sense death" Jungkook said.

"Precisely, Jinnie, Taehyung and Lexi are always the first ones to find the dead bodies and if there base of operations are nearby they would be drawn to it because I bet that building would be filled with the pheromones which draw them to the bodies, he took them to prevent us from finding them" Namjoon explained.


	21. Chapter 21

Jin let out a groan as he opened his eyes and turned to look around his surroundings, he was currently been held in a cold metal cell with no windows and very little light entering the room. Confusion flashed through Jin's mind as he tried to recall why he was here and not with Namjoon and the others. Suddenly his memories of the attack flashed up in his mind and Jin turned to look around the cell for Taehyung and Lexi.

Taehyung and Lexi were still unconscious beside him, Jin checked over himself to see whether he was hurt anywhere when he saw that he was fine he checked over the other two. Taehyung started to groan before opening his eyes and sitting up before looking over at Jin whilst Lexi too started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Taehyung asked as Lexi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well just by looking at our surroundings I would guess, we are in some type of cell underground being held hostage by the creator of the supernatural army he was the last person I saw before I fell unconscious then woke up here" Jin explained.

"Damn, I never thought that getting some fire wood would lead to us being kidnapped" Taehyung said.

"Yeah, wait Lexi..." Jin started talking after he saw the guilty look which was present on Lexi's face but he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Well aren't you a great rescue team" a familiar voice said from the other side of the cell, Jin, Taehyung and Lexi's head snapped over to look at the voice – it was Clara.

"Oh, great you are still alive" Taehyung complained.

"Likewise, but anyway if you are here that means Yoongi cannot be far behind, my boyfriend will rescue me not you" Clara snapped.

"What boyfriend? Last time I checked Yoongi was calling you his ex-girlfriend" Lexi answered.

"What do you mean?" Clara said panic filled her voice.

"He knows what you did to Raven and he does not want to date a person like you anymore" Lexi answered.

"That bastard I will ruin his relationship with Jungkook" Clara swore under her breath.

"That's not going to happen, Yoongi and Jungkook know about that too so the last thing they are going to do is listen to anything which comes out your mouth" Lexi replied. Clara continued to argue with Lexi but they started to ignore her.

"Lexi the kiss earlier, you told me to kiss Namjoon like I meant it... did you know that we were going to be kidnapped?" Jin questioned.

"I had a suspicion that we were near there base because of the amount of energy released when someone dies was present in the air, I had a feeling that we would be taken for being able to feel said energy so I knew you would regret not being able to show Namjoon how much you loved him if I hadn't told you to kiss him like you mean it" Lexi answered looking down at her feet. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Lexi when he noticed that once again she was distancing herself from them.

"Do not worry Lexi, the others will find us and we will all get through this, I promise" Taehyung said trying to reassure the younger girl, Lexi looked up at Taehyung and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry I accept it" Lexi whispered underneath her breath.

"Accept what?" Jin questioned looking over at his fellow banshee confused.

"I mean I accept that we are going to need help from those other idiots" Lexi weakly joked before resting her head on Taehyung's shoulder and closing her eyes to pretend that she was going to sleep to stop all the questions which was being directed at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Namjoon looked defeated. The longer he went without being with Jin, without knowing that Jin was safe, the more powerless he felt. The others were trying their best to locate their friends but it didn't prevent Namjoon from feeling that he failed to protect his friend, he had failed to protect his boyfriend from being taken.

"I brought a map with me of this area, I was thinking if we wanted to go exploring we could use the map" Jimin said before he quickly ran into his tent he shared with Jungkook and grabbed the map from his bag.

"So if they have been taken because they can find the building the army resides in that means there has to be a building near here, we can check the map then see what building is more likely

"If there is any buildings, we chose this area because we were away from civilisation, I doubt there will be any base or building nearby us, we lost them, I have lost Jin" Namjoon said, Yoongi walked over to his best friend and tried to comfort him, Yoongi had never seen Namjoon so broken before.

"Actually you are wrong, look at this, it seems to be an old air-range bunker which has been converted into a laboratory" Jimin said as he approached the group with the map unfolded, he then added "There is no other building in our vicinity so that must be where they are being kept".

"Let's go" Namjoon said instantly standing up and started walking in the direction of the laboratory after getting a glance at Jimin's map.

"Woah, wait a minute, you cannot go wandering off, we need to plan, if there is a supernatural army then they are going to be ready for us to come after the others, the second they see you, you will be dead. So, what the hell will that do for Jin, huh, killing yourself before you can save him" Jungkook said grabbing a hold of Namjoon to prevent him from leaving.

"So, what the plan Jungkook" Namjoon snapped pushing the young alpha away before turning to face him with a glare on his face.

"We will split into two groups, Jimin, Yoongi, Raven and I will attack and taken down the army whilst you and Hoseok will locate Jin, Taehyung and Lexi, once you have gotten them out of there, Namjoon will get Jin and Lexi to safety whilst Hoseok and Taehyung will join the fight and we take down this supernatural army and their creator once and for all. You will all protect yourself, I am not having a death on my hands" Jungkook explained.

"When are we leaving?" Hoseok asked.

"Soon, everyone change into clothes into something which is comfortable and easy to move in once that is sorted we train for an hour then we will approach this building and save our friends" Jungkook answered. The others nodded before hurrying to their tents to get changed.

The war had finally begun.

The pack stood outside the old converted air raid shelter now abandoned laboratory building, the building was two stories high but there was obvious evidence which shows that the building went underground too, the window was broken and ivy was growing up the side.

"This is it? Is everyone ready and remembers the plan" Jungkook asked.

"Yes, lets get Jin and the others back" Namjoon replied but before anyone could do anything something caught their attention.

"Shit, it can't be, not tonight" Jungkook swore.


	23. Chapter 23

"What's wrong?" Yoongi asked

"It's a Lunar eclipse" Raven said looking up at the moon.

"And...?" Yoongi asked again, what was the significance of a Lunar eclipse.

"It essentially turns us human for 15 minutes" Jimin explained, "All except Hoseok".

"What, so we can't fight?"

"No. We have to, just no powers" Jungkook replied

"This is why you needed training" Raven said, "Just remember everything you learned". Yoongi looked over to Raven with an unsure expression.

"Can't we just save the fighting til later, like just wait 15 minutes" Yoongi pleaded, not liking the idea of having to fight without his werewolf side.

"No. Hope and Joon have already started to make their way to their spot, we can't leave them waiting for 15 minutes" Jungkook spoke back.

"Plus, I think someone spotted us" Raven said, pointing to where there were people coming out of the base and heading towards them.

"Oh fuck" Yoongi exhaled

"Yoongi, you'll be fine" Jimin said, he started to walk with Jungkook towards the oncoming army of people.

Yoongi turned to Raven, "Raven, I'm not ready, I didn't really pay too much attention in those lessons... or any lessons, I don't know what to-" Yoongi rambled

"Yoongi" Raven said clutching his arm, "There's no time to worry while you're fighting. Just hang back and deal with what you can, okay?"

"Okay" Yoongi breathed out, he didn't remember a time where he'd been this scared, apart from the night he was bitten. He pulled Raven into an embrace thanking her for her words. They pulled apart and Raven joined Jungkook and Jimin further up where the army was now. Jungkook came into contact with the first person, sending them flying over his back and into Raven's kick.

He watched as Jimin fought two guys at once, Yoongi felt so helpless looking at them with their taekwondo moves he felt like a wimp.

Gathering his courage he started to move forward, his palms were sweaty but he ignored it as he threw a strong punch at an oncoming man and the man collapsed to the floor. He looked over to see Raven smiling at him from where she was fighting.

Jungkook watched the remaining people come out from the base, he speculated whole army was out so he let out a loud whistle while kicking a woman in the face.

"Right" Hope nudged Namjoon, "That's our signal".

Namjoon and Hoseok darted towards the laboratory before slipping through an open door. Inside was a maze, different corridors which lead anyway inside the laboratory.

"Where would they be?" Namjoon asked, a little worried that they will never find Jin and the others in time.

"Probably underground, they are not important so they would not want to increase the risk of them escaping having to open the cell they are in multiple times" Hoseok said before opening the doors on the corridor looking for a set of stairs which would lead them down to below ground where the others were being kept prisoner.

* * *

Yoongi was tiring. The fight was tiring. Mentally he was counting down the seconds until the lunar eclipse would be over and he would be able to fight to balance the fight. He and the others had lost their abilities but the man-made supernatural army had not.

* * *

Locating the stairs took longer than either Hoseok or Namjoon had liked, they had no idea what might have happened to Jin, Lexi and Taehyung during their time here and they doubt that the others would be able to continue fighting without the assistance of those who still had their powers. It was hard to tell whether the man-made supernatural creatures would be affected by the lunar eclipse like the other.

"I think I hear Jin" Namjoon said staining his ears to listen in on the conversation, once he identified the at voice definitely belong to his boyfriend, Namjoon darted down the corridor towards the voice with Hoseok following. He was relieved, he had found Jin, he would be reunited with his boyfriend and he was not going to let Jin out of his sight for a very long time.

* * *

"Lexi, I don't like what I am feeling" Jin said looking over at his fellow banshee and hellhound.

"Neither do I" Taehyung replied.

"What are you weirdos feeling?" Clara asked a little concerned for her safety.

"I feel like I am standing in a graveyard" Jin said before he started panicking "no, oh my god please tell me that Namjoonie is going to be okay, he is only a druid meaning he cannot be protected from a supernatural army what if... what if he dies... Joonie can't die... I could not cope if he dies".

"Jin take a deep breath... Namjoon is not going to die, I promise, none of your friends are going to die" Lexi said trying to reassure him.

"But how can you know that, Lexi, I can't lose Joonie, it would kill me" Jin said but before Lexi could reply a familiar voice shouted through the door.

"Jinnie, is that you" Namjoon said causing Jin to turn around.

"Joonie" Jin shouted as Hoseok used his strength to break the door down and the pair ran inside the cell. Jin ran over to his boyfriend before jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Namjoon's waist.

"Joonie, oh my god, Joonie you are safe, I missed you so much" Jin said hugging his boyfriend tightly before pressing their lips together in a needy and sloppy kiss. Taehyung walked over to Hoseok and hugged the older boy as well whilst Clara quickly stood up and darted out of the cell without a second thought.

"We better get you out of here, there is currently a lunar eclipse meaning all the werewolves are powerless for at least another five minutes, they will need all the help they can get" Hoseok explained to Taehyung, Jin and Lexi. Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin's waist and guided his boyfriend out of the cell with Hoseok and Taehyung following after but none of the four boys noticed as they got further away that Lexi was not following them.

Lexi sighed before closing her eyes before saying.

"But one will".


	24. Epilogue

Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung and Hoseok ran back down the corridor until they reached the stairs and climbed up. They could still hear the fight going on above them. None of them had noticed that Lexi was still not with them. Namjoon's priority was to get Jin away from the fighting.

* * *

Yoongi could feel his powers returning to him, he looked up at the sky and saw that the lunar eclipse had finally ended. Jungkook's eyes flashed red showing to the supernatural army who he was before taking out half of their forces in one go. Raven quickly shifted into her wolf form and started attacking everyone in sight. Taehyung's body engulfed in hell fire.

The fight raged on, the pack took the army out until the ground was covered in seriously injured or dead man-made supernatural people. Relief filled their system. It had finished. It was finally over.

"You bastards, all my hard work and you destroyed it, I will end you, I will end you all" The creator of the supernatural army shouted as he came running out of the laboratory building holding a modified hand gun which was contain the rarest and most deadly type of wolfbanes compressed into a bullet. It was pointed directly at Yoongi.

Jungkook ran straight over towards the creator to take him down, Jungkook fell to the ground before kicking the creators feet from underneath him but it was too later, the gun had already gone off and a bullet containing wolfbanes was heading straight towards Yoongi.

"LEXI!" Jin screamed as they watched Lexi push Yoongi out of the way of the bullet, there was a contented look on her face as the bullet hit her chest and she collapsed to the ground. Yoongi was able to regain his balance just in time to catch her falling body in his arms. Yoongi did not focus on the others rushing over to them or that Jungkook had killed the bastard who shot her. All he could focus on was his friend bleeding out in his arms miles away from civilisation and a hospital.

Yoongi entangled his fingers with Lexi's before pulling her bleeding body closer to his chest.

"I can't take your pain, why can't I take your pain" Yoongi choked out, tears running down his cheek.

"Because, it doesn't hurt, hey don't give me that look, I have known for a very long time that this was going to happen to me and I accept it, what could be a better cause then dying to protect those I care about, the only people I have ever cared about. Don't worry, you still have so much left to look forward too, you all do, you will see me again, I promise Yoongi, you will carry my memory around with you after tonight is up. Look to the future my friend, not the past" Lexi said.

"No, you can't die, I will not let you die, I can't lose you, I promise you, you will live, you will survive" Yoongi begged as Lexi reached up and pressed a hand against his cheek before giving him a large smile, she could tell that she did not have long left.

"This was always destined Yoongi... Yo...Yoongi goodbye" Lexi choked out before her eyes closed for the final time and her body went limp in his arms.

"No no no no no noo, Lexi please no" Yoongi screamed tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pulled her body closer. Yoongi rocked his body backwards and forwards. She was dead. Lexi Bowen was dead. One of his best friends was dead. And it was all his fault.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _Preview for Moving on_**

 _Everyone was dressed in black suits or dresses. Today was Lexi's funeral. There weren't many people there, only Lexi's immediate family and them. Yoongi stood up from his seat and headed towards the coffin, her family had decided to have it open, allowing everyone to have one last look at the girl before her body went into the ground forever._

 _"I'm sorry Lexi, I wish I could save you... no I should have been able to save you, this is all my fault" Yoongi muttered, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He could imagine her reply._

 _"Your fault, the hell is it your fault. Now stop feeling guilty about the past and live for the future. Just don't forget me" Lexi's voice echoed in his mind._

 _Yoongi lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before taking her hand in his and pulling it gently to his chest._


End file.
